


Layton Brothers: Devil's Child

by PokeMaster_Zelda



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: But they're MY OCs so fuck off, Child Abuse, Death but it's murder so..., Don't Read This, Don't complain about it, ESPECIALLY IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, EveRYThiNG's WAckY, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lucifendi (most likely), OCs that probably affect the entire Layton franchise, PSYCHOTIC CHILDREN, PSYCHOTIC PEOPLE, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, This Is Brutal, Very dirty, You Have Been Warned, because one of the characters is dirty, in chapter five at least, literally all the abuse, mature themes, seriously this is, so please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeMaster_Zelda/pseuds/PokeMaster_Zelda
Summary: Since a sequel STILL hasn't come out for this game, I'm taking matters into my own hands!Five months after Justin's arrest, Alfendi begins to notice a few things about his assistant that seem peculiar. She starts to constantly forget things and doesn't seem to be in control of her emotions any more. On top of that, Alfendi wonders who this "son of the devil" Lucy keeps mentioning is.





	1. Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> \- Again, all characters not associated with Level-5 are MINE. You must ask if you want to use them for any purposes.  
> \- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE PROFESSOR LAYTON FRANCHISE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO LEVEL-5.  
> \- PLEASE DON'T BE A BITCH IN THE COMMENTS. Only friendly criticism, please.

_Notes and Warnings_

_\- Third person_

_\- Spoilers for Layton Brothers: Mystery Room_

_\- TRIGGER WARNING: HIGH LEVELS OF MENTAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE. READER DISCRETION ADVISED_

_\- High levels of profanity and sexual themes_

_\- Blood and gore from both murder description and abuse_

*Please note that I do not own any content originally from Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, only characters of my own and a few backstories.


	2. Prologue: Baker's Little Nightmare

_It was cold. So... cold... and yet so hot._

_It was all she could think of, aside from the unbearable pain of her wounds._

_Her, the poor little girl in the red dress who cowered on the stone floor, quivering violently and listening to the distant sounds of water droplets echoing off the walls._

_She had been told to wait there, wait until_ he  _came to punish her for her sins._

 _Then she heard the footsteps that could only belong to_ him _._

_"Speak of the devil and he will come to punish you"_

_It was a common saying among the dungeons. She had only wished it not to be so._

_But she had been wrong, and now she paid the price._

_The footsteps grew closer, almost sounding as though they were speeding up._

_And all she could do was cower in fear, forcing herself to keep from screaming for help that would never come._

_Then, out from the shadows,_ he  _appeared. The man who worshipped himself as "God's Almighty Prophet" stood in front of the trembling child, whip in hand._

_He was tall, towering over the girl's small frame. His eyes were bright green, like that of a cat that a superstitious person might run from. His hair was so black, so dark, it nearly blended in with the shadows._

_"N-No!" the girl pleaded, staggering back in an attempt to flee. In retaliation, the man whipped her once, a bright red cut marking her cheek. A warning to not run again._

_"P-Please!" she shouted, "S-Stop it!" she got up, her poor, aching knees trembling and struggling to keep her up_

_He slapped her, knocking her to the ground. He was pissed now, and no plea would stop him._

_"I-I'm sorry!" she said, the onslaught of slaps and punches beginning._

_"STOP IT!!" she screamed, begging for the seemingly endless attacks to stop, "PLEASE, I'M SORRY!!!" she screamed louder, praying to whatever god may have existed at the time for it to stop._

_"PLEASE!! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?"_

_***_

Lucy woke up, panicked and sweaty, panting from the shock. She noticed her mentor, Alfendi Layton, staring at her.

"Lucy, are you alright?" he asked, caution laced subtly into his voice.

"Aye, Prof," she replied nervously, "Just 'ad a reight terrible nightmare, tha's all!"

Alfendi was confused. He wanted to know more, but at the same time, didn't want to push his assistant into saying anything she didn't want to. He racked his brain for options.

*Ask*  
*Comfort*  
*Ignore*

**Option 1: Ask**

"Might I ask what this dream was about?" he asked, "It's quite comforting to talk about one's nightmares."

"I'd rather not, really." Lucy said, giving Alfendi a somber look before looking down at her paperwork, "Besides, I gotta finish this."

Alfendi sighed. He wished he could've done more.

**Option 2: Comfort**

"Well, you've no need to worry now," he said, "You're here, in the real world now. That nightmare can't hurt you anymore. Besides, I'm here in case you need me."

Lucy giggled, Alfendi feeling himself light up at the fact he made her happy.

"Thanks, Prof..." she said, "I really needed that giggle."

Alfendi was proud that he could take his assistant's mind off her previous troubles.

**Option 3: Ignore**

Alfendi was certain that he didn't need to worry. The nightmare was over, so Lucy would be okay.

\-------------------

Everything was going to be fine, and Lucy could handle herself. He noted how scared and helpless she looked.

She would be fine...

Wouldn't she?


	3. Chapter 1: Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy isn't entirely what she seems...

_**Note: Chapters will be very long (approximately the length of playing a full Case File in LBMR), thus updates will take while** _

_**Word Count: 4902** _

**Time- 8:30**   **a.m.**

Alfendi walked through the halls of Scotland Yard. As usual, he was on time, but he supposed a certain Detective Constable would not be. Unlike him, Lucy had always been late.

"Morning Alfendi!" he turned his head right at the voice of Hilda Pertinax. Hilda had been his coworker prior to Lucy, so it was not uncommon to be greeted by her in the morning. He stopped to turn and look at her

"Morning Hilda." he gave a friendly smile.

"Lucy late again?" she asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Per the usual," Alfendi chuckled, "About 15 minutes until she arrives, from what patterns I've studied."

"Oh, I see..." Hilda smirked, "Stalking your assistant now, are we?"

A small, but very red blush graced Alfendi's cheeks, "Now where in the hell did you get  _that_ idea?" he gazed at the Interpol officer in disbelief.

"Relax, Al," Hilda snickered, "I was only joking. Well, have a good day at work."

"You too, I hope." he said, continuing down the halls towards the Mystery Room.

***

**Time- 8:52 a.m.**

Something was wrong. Something  _had_ to be wrong. Lucy still wasn't in, and it was seven minutes past her usual arrival time. He decided to ask Deputy Commissioner Chan.

Exiting his office, he heard his name being called, "Alfendi!"

He looked down the hall to see the man he was looking for.

"Have you seen Baker?" the Commissioner asked, "She hasn't come in, nor has she called in sick."

Alfendi began to panic. "I-I was about to ask you the same thing..." his voice trembled.

"I see," Chan put his chin between his forefinger and thumb, "Well, let's wait a bit longer. Perhaps she's simply a little later than usual."

 _Perhaps..._ Alfendi fretted in his head,  _Or perhaps worse..._

***

**Time- 9:25 a.m.**

Alfendi burst from his office, or rather, Potty Prof did.

"ALRIGHT, TIME TO BE CONCERNED."

Hilda and Florence sped towards him, wondering what his sudden outburst was about.

"Al, what happened?" Florence asked

"What happened, Sich, is that Baker has not called the office  _once_ to let me or anyone else know that she's not coming in today!" Alfendi shouted, "And that is usually the first thing she does upon being sick, if not her housemate!"

"Alfendi, calm down," Hilda said, "Do you know her housemate's number?"

"Yeah." The inspector replied, going back to placid, "I'll go call now." And he went back to his office, pulling out his cellphone and dialing his sister's number.

Her voice came out on the other end almost instantly, "Mmyellow?"

"Fauna?" Al asked.

"Al?" the woman said, "Damn! Long time no ta-"

"Yes, I'm aware I haven't called in a while, but for now I need to ask you something very urgently," Alfendi cut her off, "Is Lucy still at your place?"

Fauna was silent on the other side, so silent, Alfendi almost thought she had hung up.

Then, as if very confused, she spoke, "Nooo? Is she not at work?"

Al felt his body tense. If Lucy wasn't home, nor work, then where was she?

"No, she hasn't come in," he said, attempting to keep his voice steady, "Or called for that matter." he then came up with an important question, "Do you know what time she left?"

"Uhhh..." Fauna said, "I  _think_ it was 'round... 4:30 this morning?" There was a pause, "Yeah! Yeah it was, because I remember hearing hushed cursing as she tripped on one of the kids!"

Alfendi could not answer. For him, everything had stopped.

_Four thirty a.m.?_

And yet Baker was always  _late_?

How was that possible?

"A-Alright..." he managed to stammer, "Well, we'll keep looking then, I suppose."

"Mmtay," Fauna said, "I'll try calling her and see if she picks up. Love ya, Al."

"Piss off, Faun." Potty joked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

As soon as she hung up, he screamed.

**"FUCK!"**

He ran back into the hall, nearly crashing into Florence's IV.

"Not there?" Hilda panicked.

"Answer me this, Hilda..." Alfendi held in his rage and panic, "How does a girl who is  _always late..._ manage to get up at 4:30 in the morning and straight up  _walk out?_ "

"I assume this girl is Lucy?" Hilda said, "If it is, then I'm about as confused as-

Alfendi's cell rang in his pocket, and he immediately took it out.

**Unknown Number**

"Well, answer it!" Hilda insisted, "It might be Lucy!"

With that thought in mind, Alfendi put the phone to his ear and asked, "Hello?"

"Prof!" a certain detective constable's voice was heard on the other end.

"Lucy?" Alfendi exclaimed, returning, once more to his placid persona.

"Aye, this is she. Prof, I need ta know if you can pick me up."

"Pick you up? Why would I need to do that?

"Well, umm..."

Suddenly, Alfendi heard a loud honk on the other line. It almost sounded like-

"A tugboat? Baker where in the fresh living hell are you!?" Potty shouted.

Alfendi couldn't see it, but at the moment, Lucy's face was a bright, burning scarlet. She laughed sheepishly, signing extreme embarrassment.

"A-Anchor Bay..."

Alfendis eyes grew large, and while his jaw did not actually drop, it felt like it had.

" **How in the** _ **hell**_ **did you manage** _ **that!?**_ " he shouted

"I DON'T KNOW, NOW CAN YA PLEASE PICK ME UP!?"

"Alright, fine. I'll borrow someone's car from here."

"Ta, Prof! I'll wait by th' shore."

He hung up and stared blankly at Hilda, "Hilda I need your-"

"I heard," Hilda said, handing Alfendi the keys to her corvette, "Deep blue, silver finish, now go save your assistant."

The inspector did not answer, and immediately set off to Anchor Bay.

Upon arriving, he heard his assistant,

"Proooof!"

He turned his head to see Lucy, rushing from the water's edge and up to the docks. She reached the corvette and gave a tired glance at Alfendi

"I swear I don't remember walkin' 'ere..." she said, already knowing Alfendi would ask questions.

"Lucy," he put his hands together in a prayer like fashion and up to his mouth, "Considering the fact that you own  _no_ cars, and  _no_ modes of transportation, I'm  _extremely_ suspiciousthat you got up and walked out of your home at  _4:30 a.m._ _ **of your own accord**_  and  _walked five hours_ without remembering any of it."

He noticed Lucy grow slightly tense before relaxing, "What d'ya mean, 4:30? I feel like I jus' woke up!" she exclaimed.

Alfendi was quick to confusion, "Were you sleepwalking?" he asked. He knew it was an odd question, as he didn't think  _anyone_  could sleepwalk for five hours straight, or do morning activities for that matter.

"Tha' migh' be it," Lucy agreed, "Look, Prof, let's jus' drop th' subject an' get back to th' Yard."

Deciding not to inquire about it anymore for now, Alfendi opened the other door, allowing Lucy to get in. As they drove back to Scotland Yard, Alfendi's curiosity got the best of him. His hair turned bright red, and Potty asked:

"Why do you think you got up so early?"

"I donno," Lucy responded, "Maybe I needed to do summat but my body took over first."

 _ **That makes absolutely no sense.**_ Potty thought.

 _Let's drop it now,_ Placid advised Potty in the mind they shared,  _I'd hate to humiliate her or make her uncomfortable._

 _ **Alright,**_ Potty yielded,  _ **But if this happens again, I'm going to ask as many questions as I can.**_

In a few minutes, they were back at their workplace, and the day went on as normal, albeit constant checkups on Lucy.

**Time- 1:38 p.m.**

She was acting strange. First it was this morning, now she just seemed to be forgetting things that were routine.

She went to get tea and coffee, and almost immediately came back without any cups.

"Lucy? Where are the cups?" Alfendi asked.

As soon as the words passed his lips, Lucy's head snapped towards him.

She didn't look normal. Her eyes were wide, almost fearful, her fists clenched.

Then Hilda came in, looking nervous, and Lucy's head snapped in her direction.

"Al?" Hilda asked, almost cautiously, "C-Can I speak to you for a moment? Alone? It's rather urgent..."

"Alone?" Al repeated, "Why?"

"I just-" Hilda nearly shouted, "It's of dire importance, Al, and I don't want Lucy hearing it."

"Alright," Alfendi turned to Lucy, "May you please continue what I asked you to do while I speak with Hilda?"

Lucy's fists relaxed abruptly, and she looked around.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot t' make th' tea and coffee!" She exclaimed before heading back to the side room.

Suddenly, Alfendi's head jerked towards Hilda as she slammed his desk.

"Alfendi Layton, I think Lucy's dangerous." she stated firmly.

Alfendi was shocked, to say the least. "Now why would you think that?" he inquired.

"At Anchor Bay..." Hilda began explaining, looking down slightly, "We got a report that there was a murder, not long after you and Lucy left. The victim was Pearl Marina, a fisherwoman who practically lived at the docks." she paused, looking at Alfendi, who seemed deeply intrigued at this new case.

"The scene was probably the worst though: blood everywhere, Pearl stabbed with a harpoon tied to an anchor. The only way we know about it is because of an eye witness." Her eyes widened in horror, "And the description of the killer was... Quite incriminating..."

Alfendi raised an eyebrow, "Oh? How so?"

Hilda wrung her hands together, "Witness claimed the killer wore a green top, pale khakis, brown and white Oxford pumps, had light ginger hair..." She paused, noticing Alfendi's increasing panic.

She sighed, " _And an orange cap..._ "

Alfendi felt his heart stop. It suddenly became hard to breathe, his lungs feeling as though they were being crushed.

"B-But-" he started to stammer, before he noticed Lucy in the doorway, a dark eerie shadow across her face.

"Lucy!" both Hilda and Alfendi exclaimed in shock and fear.

"Did you... hear us?" Alfendi asked, already knowing the most likely answer.

"It weren't my fault." she claimed, her voice dark and stern.

"Hm?" Alfendi asked.

"Lucy, I need you to answer-" Hilda was trying her best to remain calm.

Then, without warning, Lucy dropped the cups. They shattered, the contents splashing everywhere, and Lucy grabbed the sides of her head in a panic.

"IT WEREN'T MY FAULT!" she screamed, "I SWEAR IT WEREN'T ME, IT WEREN'T ME! NOTMENOTMENOTMENOTME!"

Al stood up, preparing to run if things got heated. Hilda backed up, an immense fear in her eyes.

"Lucy, calm down, please!" Alfendi cried out.

"IT WERE  _'ER!_ " Lucy continued, "IF THERE WERE A DEATH, THEN IT'S 'ER FAULT, NOT MINE!"

"Lucy, who is 'her'?" Hilda questioned, still backing up.

A panicked expression came upon Lucy's face as it dawned on her what she had said. She let out a groan, grasping the sides of her head even harder, doubling over.

And then, she relaxed. She let go of the sides of her head, looking around to see that everything was alright.

Or at least, that's what Hilda saw. Alfendi saw otherwise. She looked around, then at her hands, as if expecting to find something. Then he heard a little chuckle. Lucy noticed the duo standing across from her, and the smile went away.

And what struck Alfendi weird was not her current behavior, but rather, her hair.

It had grown a few shades brighter, ginger dominated by red rather than the usual golden brown.

There was a still silence in the room, before  _she_ spoke.

"Well, shit," Lucy said, chuckling sinisterly all the while, "I wanted t'be chased, not caught like a fucking bu'erfly..."

Alfendi and Hilda were taken aback. Lucy was not one to use this language. The occasional, "damn," and, "bugger" were heard, but never too extreme.

"L-Lucy?" Alfendi stuttered, "I-Is everything-"

"Who th' 'ell's 'Lucy'?" she snapped back, "Sure ain't me!"

"Then who are you?" Hilda asked

"Loopy Lily, AT thine serVICE!" she exclaimed, tipping her hat off in mock politeness, "But o' course, you  _police folk_ know me as th' York-Lanc Fox!" she giggled slightly before it turned into a loud, maniacal laughter. An insane, paralyzing laughter loud enough to reach the heavens.

Neither Hilda nor Alfendi could move. While Hilda was put off by this new Lucy, Alfendi recognized the name instantly. He had only been 19 at the time, but he had been interested in the cases.

He remembered the York-Lanc Fox. He had no choice to.

"You were the one to nearly kill me 10 years ago!"

Loopy raised an eyebrow, before she smiled in recognition.

"OOoh! You're th' crime enthusiastic  **bitch** that gave me the slip!" she growled the last bit. Alfendi flinched from the harsh words, shrinking back slightly.

"Did you kill Ms. Marina?" Hilda asked impatiently.

Loopy gave her a crazed laugh in reply, "Aye, Ms. Busty! It were meee!"

Hilda and Alfendi were taken aback by the immediate confession. Hilda recovered quickly, however, and quickly grabbed a pair of handcuffs

"Well, Miss Lily," Hilda said firmly, "I'm afraid I'll have to arrest-"

Suddenly, a knife whizzed past the both of them, their attention going to the projectile.

" _ **I'm afraid I can't allow ya t' do that...**_ " a sickly growl came from behind them. As they turned their attention to Loopy, they saw that she had ran to the window, sitting on the sill.

" _ **Like 'ell I'm being arrested now...**_ "

And with that, she leaped out the window, running off to God knows where.

It was dead quiet.

Suddenly, Alfendi's phone began to ring. He fetched it from his pockets and looked at the caller:

**Damn Sister #3**

He immediately picked up, "Hello?" he said.

"Al?" Fauna said on the other line, "That you?"

Alfendi gave a hoarse whisper, "Yeah..."

"I set up a lunch break with Lucy at 2:05 this afternoon at the Madame Cafe," his sister said, "Ya coming?"

Alfendi turned pale, "Uhhhh..."

"That was a rhetorical question Alfendi Layton, you are coming to this damn lunch." she hung up.

Alfendi stood there, terrified beyond compare.

He supposed he should get ready.

***

**Time- 2:00 p.m.**

Alfendi walked along the street, preparing himself to tell Fauna about Lucy.

But as he turned the corner, he froze. There, sitting at an outside table...

Was Fauna, chatting happily away with either Lucy or Loopy.

Slowly, he approached the two.

"Al!" Fauna exclaimed, "Ya made it! I, uh..." she faltered, looking at the detective constable, "Heard that ya met Loopy..."

Alfendi's eyes widened in disbelief, "You knew!?" He looked at his assistant, and noticed that, at the time, Lucy was in control, and looking ashamed.

Fauna nodded, "Luce told me, saying it felt like there was a huge memory gap between 1:30 and 1:55, so she assumed Loopy had broken out."

Alfendi sat down and looked at Lucy, but now, Loopy was glaring at him.

"Dammit!" she shouted, pounding a fist on the table, " _This_ is your brother!?"

Fauna glanced at Lily, "Yeah... You know:  _The one you weren't supposed to attack._ " she said, as if speaking to a child. Lily flipped her off whilst sipping her coffee in reply.

"Pero, admito..." Loopy said, surprising Alfendi with how perfect her Spanish was, "Tu hermano es... muy guapo, muy bonito~" she purred, suddenly switching to French, "Il y a bien plus de dix ans, non pas qu'il n'était pas beau, ni"

(*But, I admit... Your brother is... very handsome, very beautiful~ Much more than ten years ago, not that he wasn't handsome then, either~)

Alfendi felt an extreme heat in his cheeks. Loopy glanced at him and choked on her coffee.

"Fuck, you weren't supposed t' understand that!" she shouted.

"Aside from the fact that you think I'm attractive..." Alfendi got out, "You know both French and Spanish?" he asked.

"Well, 'un, tha's what 'appens when you're adopted by a French and Spanish couple." Loopy's sassy response irked Alfendi.

Alfendi looked at Fauna, "Explanation, both of you."

"I don't care 'ow 'ot ya are, coppa!" Lily shouted at him, "I'll say nowt about me!"

"Al." Alfendi looked to Fauna, who was beckoning him over. He leaned in.

"Polaroid Camera." she whispered.

Alfendi immediately went inside, waiting for Fauna.

* **P** olaroid  **C** amera=  **P** rivate  **C** onversation

Fauna soon came in, "Alright, Al, I can't spill much, but whatdya wanna talk about?" she asked.

Alfendi thought of the many questions he had. How long had Lucy been like this? What had caused it? Were there any precautions he had to take? Who was the original? He figured he could start with two basic questions.

"What caused her split personality?" he asked.

Fauna tensed slightly before sighing, "All I know about that topic is that she was severely abused, physically and mentally. Both Lucy and Loopy refuse to tell me who or what did the beating."

Alfendi felt his heart shatter into a thousand shards, "A-Abused?" he finally managed to repeat. How could Lucy not have told him?

"Yes, abused, now what else do ya wanna know?" Fauna questioned firmly, Alfendi noticing that his usually tough sister was on the verge of tears.

So he asked, "When was she abused? If you can't answer that, when was she adopted?"

Fauna wiped her eyes, "I'm forbidden to tell any age details about Lucille from before she was twelve, but-"

"Lucille?" Alfendi interrupted, "You mean Lucy?"

Fauna took a deep breathe, eyes widening slightly. Alfendi knew the expression well. It was the look a criminal gave when they had said too much.

"Yeahhh... Lucille is Lucy's, um, actual name..." Fauna trailed. Alfendi mentally face palmed. Fauna had the awful habit of becoming a terrible liar once she spilled the beans.

"But anyway!" Fauna said, attempting to get Alfendi off her tail, "I  _can_ answer your second question. When she was twelve, a couple took her in, raising her as their own child."

Alfendi grew curious, "What were their names? Where did they find her?"

Fauna motioned him to slow down, "A Mexican woman and Frenchman by the names of Luv and Remimbur Yuferiver. I'm pretty sure they just found her on the streets, bleeding, bruised, and bawling her eyes out."

Alfendi felt unable to breathe, his eyesight growing dark as both personalities began to argue.

_**To think she never told us! Placid, she's probably suffered more than we have!** _

_I know, I know. Keep calm for now. If we lose ourselves, the repercussions will be severe._

_**But Lucy-!** _

_I know. You're furious, but save it for when we're alone._

"Al." he heard Fauna and looked up, seeing her giving him a sincere look, "Sorry that I was the one to break the news to you."

Suddenly, the customer doorbell rang, and Lucy walked in, her face somber and fearful.

"So..." Lucy said, "'ow much didja say?"

Fauna sighed, "Ask him yourself." and she went to the restroom

Lucy's gaze turned to her mentor, "Well?"

Alfendi twiddled his fingers, "All I know is that you were adopted off the streets and were abused."

Lucy put her face in her hands, "I-I-" she stuttered, "I di'nt want ya t' know..."

He brought her outside, bringing her back to the table, "Why didn't you want me to know, Lucy?"

She was quietly sobbing, but she managed to speak, "B-Because you-you would've 'a-'ated me too..."

Alfendi was taken aback at this response. Why would someone usually so cheerful feel like she'd be hated for another personality?

"Lucy, I have no reason hate you," he said, switching to Potty and pointing at himself, "If I did, it'd make me look like a fucking hypocrite." Lucy laughed in response.

"Ta, Prof. I jus' di'nt know, wi' Loopy trying to murder you as revenge for ten years ago an' all."

And right on cue, Loopy came out. She looked around before returning her gaze to Alfendi.

"What did Pippi Longstockin' talk t' you about, 'ot stuff?" she asked.

"Well," Alfendi began explaining. When he had finished. Loopy gave him a stern look.

"Dammit..." she whispered, "Why can't she jus' accept th' fact tha' people actually  _appreciate_ 'er? Why does she 'ave t' think everyone 'ates 'er?" she put a hand to her temple.

"Lily..." Alfendi soothed, evaluating his next question, "I know you haven't told Fauna, but can you tell  _me_ who hurt you? Can Lucy tell me?"

Lily sighed, "Normally, I'd stab anyone who asked tha'," she said, "But wi' you, it's different. A: My roomie is ya sister, who's forbidden me t' murder yer ass; B: You're a real tall glass o' wa'er, an' th' sight o' you gets me wet; C:-"

She paused, looking at Alfendi's poor face, which was a deep shade of burgundy. She snickered before continuing.

"C: Longstockin's been working wi' you for a while, an' she won't shut up about yer sexy ass."

Alfendi felt blood rush down his nose. He quickly grabbed a napkin and held it to his nostrils. Loopy burst into laughter.

"The sexy ass part were me," she managed to say, "I don' actually know what she thinks of you in romance terms. She  _does_ talk 'bout you alot though..."

She took a sip of her coffee, "If ya really mus' know... It were my dad."

While Alfendi's heart ceased to beat, Fauna came back out, holding a tray filled with tea, scones, and muffins. She was quick to acknowledge Alfendi's red face and bleeding nose.

"God..." she chuckled, setting the tray down, "Lou, what've you been doing to my brother?"

"She's been FLIRTING FAUNA." Alfendi said before Loopy could get a word in, "A bit TOO MUCH."

As they laughed and ate, Alfendi noticed that both Loopy and Lucy were coming out often. Then Loopy said something that Alfendi had always wondered.

"Now, Faun, 'ot stuff," she said, "I notice ya don't call each other 'li'le brother' or 'big sister'... Why is-"

"DO YOU KNOW HER AGE!?"

"LOOPY!"

Both responses came at once, Lily slowly piecing the situation together.

She turned to Alfendi in gleeful shock, "You don't know ya own sister's age!?" her jaw dropped while she still smiled. She started laughing from the pure surprise of it all.

"NO!" Both Placid and Potty seemed to shout, "IT'S BEEN ONE OF MY GREATEST CASES THAT I HAVEN'T. BEEN ABLE. TO SOLVE, AND IT'S PISSING ME OFF!"

And it wasn't a lie. Fauna was rather young looking, probably between him and Lucy, and she was no taller than Lucy as well, albeit a little shorter. For years, he had been trying to find the answer to her question: "How old am I?"

Loopy glanced at Fauna.

"NO," Fauna said firmly, "Loopy, no, Loopy, don't you DARE-"

"She's 38~" Loopy smirked, giving her poor roommate a mischievous grin.

"LooPYy!" Fauna shouted in humorous anguish. Alfendi slammed the table with both hands.

"FINALLY!" Potty shouted, before Placid took his phone out of his pockets and began furiously dialing a number, "I'm telling Katrielle!" he said.

"NOo!" Fauna leaped at him. Loopy merely watched as the shenanigans ensued. Overall, this lunch date had to have been one of her favorites.

***

**Time- 3:36 p.m.**

As Alfendi and Lucy walked back to the Yard, Alfendi felt a strange calmness. No longer fearful, no longer confused. Just a sense of tranquility.

They passed a middle aged woman, probably in her early 40's, with ginger hair, dominated by an orange-red. She wore a long, deep blue dress with three quarter sleeves, and black mary janes. Alfendi noticed that she was singing.

No, wait, not just singing.

She was crying.

He tried to move on, but realized that Lucy had frozen in place, listening intently to the woman's song.

(Devil's flute extended version)

_The seas will roar for you_

_And tell you "Go to sleep"_

_Rest your head_

_And know you'll be safe when_

_The morning sun comes_

Alfendi looked at Lucy. Large, rolling tears fell down her face before she finally spoke.

"M-Mum...my...?"

The woman looked up in shock.

"Lucy?" she whispered. The two stared at each other for a whilewhile, Alfendi looking on in wonder.

"Mummy!" Lucy sobbed, hugging the woman tightly.

"Lucy, my baby!" the woman replied hugging back just as tight.

"Mummy, where were you?" Lucy cried, "Me an' th' others kept lookin'!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know, and I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner..."

Alfendi coughed behind them. As they turned to him, he simply smiled.

"I don't mean to be rude," he said, turning to Lucy, "But, Lucy, might I be introduced to your mother?"

"Aye!" she exclaimed, "Prof, this is my mum, Arianna Baker!" she turned to the newly introduced woman, "Mummy, this is Alfendi Layton! Best Inspector of Scotland Yard!" Alfendi blushed.

Arianna looked at Lucy's mentor in surprise at the name Layton. "Are you, by any chance, related to Hershel Layton?"

Alfendi, although confused, nodded, "Yes, he's my father."

Arianna's grinned, eyes widening in child like glee, "I knew your father when I was small!", she said, "I'm not surprised one of the best inspectors at Scotland Yard would be Hershel's son."

She then turned to Lucy, "You remember the story I told you? About the Golden Garden?" Lucy nodded.

"One o' th' best stories I ever 'eard!"

Alfendi suddenly recognized the woman, "Oh, you're Ms. Arianna Barde! My father's apprentice speaks highly of you." he said.

Arianna chuckled, "Luke always did have something nice to say about me."

"Should we continue to head back?" Alfendi suggested, "Mrs. Baker, you may come along, if you like."

Ms. Baker smiled and nodded in a very similar fashion to Lucy's smile, "Of course! I'd love to learn more on my future in-law~"

"MUM!"

***

**Time- 4:08 p.m.**

As Alfendi and his company approached the Yard, Lucy stumbled a bit, falling into Alfendi's back.

"Ah, sorry Prof," she said, "It's jus' tha' all this switchin' between me an' Loopy is right tirin'. Ya don't mind filin' tha' I 'eaded 'ome early, do ya?"

"Of course, Lucy," the inspector said, "I myself might head home early."

"A'ight. Ta, Prof." Lucy said, before continuing on, heading to her home with her mother. On the way, she decided to ask her mother a question.

"Mum..." Lucy said solemnly, "Do you know? What... Dad..."

"Yes." Arianna growled lightly, "I am also aware of him causing your personality, and I've divorced him because of it. Unfortunately, he has my ring, thus still has slight control over me due to our vows."

Lucy's heart sunk, before her mother placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbing her back.

"But let's put that behind us, Lucy." she said, "I'm here, and we can search for your siblings together!"

At that moment, they reached Lucy's house. A quaint thing it was, almost like something one would find in a storybook. There was a neat and narrow brick path from the sidewalk to the two steps that lead to the porch. The entire house was painted a pale lavender, and had white trim on the door and windows.

Arianna inspected the surroundings as they walked down the path, noticing the vast amounts of flower bushes adorning the sides of the house.

As they reached the door, she commented, "Lucy, how could you afford such a cute little place?"

"I couldn't," Lucy stated bluntly, "My roommate put an article int' paper, and I gladly accepted 'er offer."

Arianna made a face of acknowledgement before Lucy unlocked the door and swung it open.

"SERIPH, TRANCE, KIDS, I'M 'OME!"

In an instant, five cats appeared, eyes glowing.

Jaguars.

Two large, one medium, and two considerably small cubs, rushing to the door to greet Lucy.

Arianna panicked, "Luc-!"

Lucy opened her arms, "There ya are, ya rascals! Come t' Auntie!"

The largest jaguar leapt into her arms, the others soon following.

"Good t' see ya'll again! D'ya know if Fauna's at work still?" Lucy asked.

The middle jaguar shook it's head, as if to say "no"

Lucy clicked her tongue in a semi annoyed fashion in reply, "Welp," she quickly grabbed a notepad and pen from her back pocket, furiously scribbling down a note.

"This is my mum," she began saying, "I 'ad t' leave early because personalities, I'm takin' 'er bed and Mum can take mine, so she'll be sleepin' ont' floor wi' you guys." she gave the note to the smallest jaguar, "Make sure Faun ge's that, Dahlia Violet."

The kitten jumped up and down, running off with it's new treasure. Lucy turned to her mother, "That bein' said, I'm gonna go nap, so please, Mum, don't destroy the place."

Arianna laughed before Lucy smiled and headed up to bed, soon succumbing to blissful sleep.

***

**Time- 1:22 a.m.**

Lucy was startled awake by a rough, wet tongue. She opened her eyes to see Trance, the second eldest jaguar, licking her face.

"Trance!" she whispered harshly, trying not to awake her mother, "What's goin'-"

She suddenly heard the others growling, snarling and barking outside in the backyard. Assuming it was a robber, she quickly grabbed the knife hidden under Fauna's mattress and sneaked downstairs, avoiding the creaky steps so that her mother would remain asleep. She expected Fauna to be downstairs, before she realized that Fauna was already gone and working her night shift. So she steeled herself and peeked out the window.

Her heart stopped.

There, lying in the grass, still and motionless...

 

 

 

Were the bodies of her siblings.


	4. Chapter 2: 1, 2, 3, 4, We Heard Footsteps on Stone Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfendi learns quite a bit about the Baker siblings and their father.

**_Note: Both Yorkshire and Lancashire accents will be used for any 'Baker' dialogue as no one seems to be able to know what Lucy's accent is (The wiki says Lancashire, but others say Yorkshire. Fuck it, Imma do both)._ **

**_Word Count: 5028_ **

**Time- 7:39 a.m.**

Lucy sighed in relief as the first sibling, Luna, opened her eyes.

After finding them, she had quickly brought them in and woken her mother to alert her. Her mother was overjoyed, quickly making herbal remedies to heal and soothe them. Lucy then called Fauna, who, within seconds, was home and ready to receive orders. Lucy had sent her out to get food, and without hesitation, Fauna had ran out the door.

Luna sat up before looking around in fear of her new surroundings. Her eyes then landed on Lucy.

"Lu-Lucille?" she said, "Or d'ya go by Lucy?"

Lucy smiled, "It's Lucy. You remember me, right?"

Luna nodded, quickly noticing Arianna working on more remedies in the kitchen. Her eyes widen, and she shook the other two bodies beside her.

"Loosha, Lucas, wake up! Mummy's 'ere, an' Lucy too!" she cried out to them.

At those words, Loosha opened her eyes and lifted her head to see if her sister's words were true. Slowly, Lucas followed suit. As they saw that their mother and sister in front of them, Loosha began to cry.

"M-Mummyyy!" she sobbed, "Sissyyy! We were scaaared!" she continued to wail into her hands, Luna rubbing her back. Lucas then spoke, "Were... ya lookin' fer us?".

Arianna came back with three steaming mugs. "Of course we were, honey!" she exclaimed, giving the cups to her children, "Or at least, I was."

All eyes turned to Lucy, and in that moment, she felt more shame than she ever had before.

"I never got to..." she mumbled, "Loopy kinda took over for a good eight years," she turned to her siblings, "Y'all remember Loopy, right?"

Loosha tensed, and Lucy knew why.

"I've made 'er promise t' never attack ya again, go' it?" she said.

Loosha smiled nervously, "A-Aye..."

Suddenly, Fauna bursted inside, kicking down the door, "I'M HOME. You have NO idea how much of a pain in the ass that was!"

She set down various bags of food, some beginning to break and spill, Seriph and the other jaguars following her, bags in mouths.

"I kept tellin' 'em," she huffed, "I kept sayin', 'Ya know, we just found some people that kinda desperately need food.' and they were just like, 'Sarree Mess, wee can't let people iin until 6:30.' Bunch of assholes."

She grabbed a bushel of apples out of the paper bag, quickly tearing it to grab a single one. She tossed it at Lucas while Arianna went to make something of the new groceries.

"Eat," Fauna practically demanded, "I've never seen someone in need of it as badly as you, bud."

As much as no one wanted to admit it, Lucas's condition was in desperate need of repair. He wore nothing but a baggy, oversized pair of deep green shorts that were tied to his waist with a shoelace. His skin clung to his bones, clearly defining them. His eyes were sunken, bags as dark as bruises and deep cuts adorning his unnaturally pale skin. What's more, no one could ignore the large words that had been sewn into his right arm and collarbone:

_**Beast** _

_**Savage** _

Just the sight of those terrible words pushed Lucy and her mother to the brink of tears.

"I..." Lucy began saying as Lucas almost reluctantly began to eat, "I see ya still 'ave th' words..."

They all looked down until Loosha whispered, "Do you?"

Without hesitation, Lucy removed the long sleeved pajama top she wore to reveal the words in both halves of her left arm:

**_Freak_ **

**_Witch_ **

"Yes," Lucy said firmly, "I do."

Slowly, Luna looked up and lifted the rag dress that covered the words on her legs, the words on both of her collarbones and left arm already in sight:

**_Wretch_ **

**_Creature_ **

**_Devil's Child_ **

**_Satan's Spawn_ **

**_Fucking Trickster_ **

After Luna, Loosha shyly raised her arm, displaying the large " ** _X_** " sewn into her left forearm.

Arianna suddenly came back with ham and cheese sandwiches before a look of realization dawned upon her face.

"Where's Lucifer, babies?" she said, almost sounding as if she was about to panic. Lucy's siblings flinched and bowed their heads again.

"We-We're sorry, Mummy..." Loosha said, "We tried t' escape wiv' 'im, but we got caught, an' Lucifer 'ad t' run. By th' time we freed ourselves again, 'e were gone..."

Arianna sighed, "Oh dear... Well, we'll look for him together." she said

This brought smiles to the Bakers' faces. Lucy looked at the clock. 8:15

"Oh bugger! I go'a get t' work!" she exclaimed.

Her siblings's eyes lit up.

"I wanna come!" all three said in unison, looking at each other before Lucas piped up, "Please, Luce? We  _really_ wanna see where ya work!"

Lucy considered it a bit before giving them a single nod, "A'ight, but ya gotta eat an' ge' dressed right fast! Borrow my clothes upstairs!"

Fauna, apparently hearing the entire conversation from upstairs (at which Lucy didn't even know when she went up), came down, tossing various articles of clothing across the room.

"Hope you're alright with changing down here," she said, "Moro found a bug and freaked. Scratched the fuckin' toilet pipes to hell and back, so there's water all over the damn place."

Lucas grabbed the sleeveless police shirt on top of the pile and put it on. Him being as skinny as he was, it was baggy for him and reached down to the middle of his thighs. Luna chuckled before removing the rope and rag dress she wore and grabbing a knee high, deep scarlet, puff sleeved dress belonging to Lucy. Loosha came last, choosing a deep blue longskirt and floral magenta camisole.

Mrs. Barde handed each of them a ham and cheese sandwich and an apple. "Make sure they eat." she said to Lucy, who nodded in response.

"Alrighty then!" Lucy exclaimed, "We ready?". Her siblings nodded vigorously.

"Then off we go!"

***

**Time- 8:46 a.m.**

As they approached Scotland Yard, Lucas gasped.

"Wot'djoo ferget this time, Lucas?" Loosha turned to her older brother.

But Lucas had not forgotten anything. He turned to Lucy before letting out a soft, hoarse whisper, "You work at th' Yard?"

Lucy nodded, Lucas's eyes sparkling in response.

"You could arrest Daddy?" he asked.

Lucy's heart felt like it was being twisted and torn apart. Oh how desperately she wished she could say yes. But she shook her head, "No, Luke. I can't do owt about Dad. 'e's in Lancashire, we're in London." she saw his face fall, "I'm really sorry..." she added as they reached the door and walked inside.

When Lucy walked in with her siblings, needless to say, she got a few odd glances. The most coming from Blaine Dartwright, one of the Yard's top inspectors (aside from Alfendi of course). Lucy didn't know him all that much, but she  _did_ hear the many,  _many_ colorful things Alfendi had to say about him.

"Lucy..." he suddenly said, "Should you really be bringing them inside while they're bloody?"

Before she could tell him he was being rude, Loosha piped in.

"If ya're talkin' 'bout th' scars, mista, they're days owd!" she chirped.

The room was quiet, save for the awkward cough. Then Blaine took a step towards them.

Lucas, immediately on the defensive, growled like an animal. Blaine stepped back, both in fear and disgust.

"Lucy, as much as I dislike being rude, I suggest  _he,_ " he pointed at Lucas, "Stays  _outside..._ "

Lucy's breath hitched, her face growing hot and her blood beginning to boil. A beastly, guttural growl released itself from her throat. Her voice became so deep, so intimidating, that it took her a moment to realize it was indeed herspeaking.

" _ **Th' next time I 'ear you insult my brother will be your last...**_ " she bared her teeth, her lip curling upwards in a disgusted manner, " _ **I'd watch my mouth if I were you...**_ "

Regaining her composure, she led her siblings to the Mystery Room, blood still boiling.

She entered the Mystery Room, Alfendi hard at work inside.

"Ah, there we go," he said cheerfully, "At our normal time, I seeeeee...." his voice trailed away as he looked up to see the three new arrivals. He glanced at all of them before returning his attention to Lucy. "Are these clients?" he asked.

All three stepped back in minor fear at the word "client" Lucy raised a hand in reassurance, "'e jus' wants t' know if ya 'ave a case." she told them softly. She then turned back to Alfendi "No, Prof, these are my siblin's. They wanted t' see where I were working, so I brought 'em along. I were 'opin' they could-Lucas?"

She noticed the boy cautiously approaching Alfendi, almost animal-like. Alfendi gave the youth a tender smile. Lucas paused, put off by the expression. He recovered quickly, however, and continued prowling towards the inspector.

"It's alright," Alfendi soothed, "I'm Lucy's friend. My name is Alfendi." Suddenly, his hair shifted red, and Potty stood up. Panicked by both the change and Alfendi's height, Lucas retreated, scampering behind Lucy. He whispered in her ear, so soft she could barely hear him.

"T-Tall..." he said, voice trembling, "Like  _Daddy_..." Potty tilted his head in confusion, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"C'mon now." he said as calmly as he was capable of, "I don't bite."

He opened one of the desk drawers and dug around in it. He pulled out a brown paper bag and held it out for Lucas to grab.

"Here. You can have my lunch," he said, "I don't need it."

No one went to claim the offered treat. Finally, Lucy looked at Lucas. "Go on," she said, "It's a'ight, ya know."

Lucas slowly creeped back to Alfendi, sniffing the bag before promptly snatching it and hurrying back to his family.

Lucy sighed, "Sorry Prof, it's jus'..." she paused, "We had a lot o' problems wi' tall folk. Not a real good past, really."

Alfendi smiled apologetically, switching back to Placid, "I see..." he said, "Well, I hope to become an exception to this fear." He then turned to Lucas, "Lucas, was it? It is very nice to meet you." he held out his hand in a friendly manner.

Lucas growled, it slowly becoming a rabid snarl. Lucy gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ya don' 'afta growl, Luke..." she said softly, "Th' Prof'll listen."

The growling stopped immediately, Lucas not being used to hearing such a phrase. His face soon became overcome with shame and anxiety. Finally he spoke, just loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"T-Ta, Sir..." he said, twiddling his thumbs, "I'm-I'm right sorry for gooin' and havin' a benny like an animal or a babby..." he mumbled.

Alfendi smiled, "It's fine, Lucas." he turned to Lucy, "Might you introduce me to your other siblings?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, "This is Luna," she said, gesturing to the black haired girl, "And this is Loosha!" she then gestured to the curly ginger. As Alfendi continued to look and listen, he began to wonder why he hadn't noticed several things.

For starters, he hadn't noticed how similar all four Bakers looked. Lucas was almost an exact replica of Lucy, the only difference being his gender and height. His hair was unkempt and mid length, his eyes the same shade of bright red he had grown accustomed to. Luna also shared this bright red trait, but instead of straight, ginger locks, she had long, wavy, jet black hair tied up in a low ponytail. Loosha was small, several inches shorter than Lucy and Luna, but just a few centimeters taller than Lucas. She had ear length, bright ginger-orange curls and deep blue eyes. If it wasn't for her curls, she may have been mistaken for a younger version of her mother.

The other thing, the most obvious thing, that Alfendi had failed to notice were the many scars that adorned the children's bodies. It wasn't just words, but also what appeared to be slashes, claw marks and even stab wounds. Their eyes were slightly sunken, and their hands bled slightly from the knuckles, clearly having been severely beaten.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you two as well." he said, as Lucy had finished speaking, "Lucy, may I speak with you for a moment?" he asked leading her to the side room. "You three may look through anything you like as long as everything's put back in it's original place." he said to the Bakers. He pulled Lucy inside, closing the door behind him.

"I assume your father was tall?" was his first question.

Lucy nodded, "'Bout as tall as you, Prof." she said.

Alfendi thought for a few minutes. "I wish to ask your siblings a few questions," he said, "I trust you're alright with that?"

Lucy nodded, "As long as ya don't push 'em too 'ard."

Alfendi reassured her that he wouldn't, and released her.

"Luna?" he called out, "Might you come in here for a moment?"

The girl looked up from a case file, which Alfendi soon recognized as the Potsby-Mahn case. Without saying a word, Luna entered the room, and Alfendi closed the door once more.

"Luna, I'm going to ask you a few questions," he said, "You do not, in any way, need to feel entitled to answer. If a question makes you uncomfortable, don't answer."

Luna nodded in understanding, formally taking a seat in a foldable chair.

"First off," Alfendi began, "Do you know of Lucy's split personality?"

Luna nodded quickly, lips practical sealed shut, before gesturing that the others did too.

"I see. Well, Loopy Lily told me that your father was the one to abuse you. Can you confirm this?"

Luna's eyes widened, and she immediately put both of her hands to her mouth, forcing herself to keep quiet. But, as if a mysterious force was at work, her hands slowly removed themselves.

"I-I can't say..." she whispered, "'e-'e'd kill me if I did..."

Alfendi nodded in understanding. Besides, Luna had unknowingly answered his question.

_Loopy had not lied._

"Alright," he said, "My other question is how your relationship with your immediate family? Siblings, parents, the like?"  
Luna seemed confused at the sudden subject change but answered anyway.

"W-Well, me an' my siblin's ge' along jus' fine! We always 'ad a lot o' fun as kids. My mum were good too. She never yelled an' would give us lots o' second chances, an' 'er baking were th' best! Then there's 'er brother, Uncle Tony. 'e's prolly one o' th' best uncles ya could ever meet! 'e le' us play wi' some o' 'is owd toys when we were li'le. 'e really were fantastic!"

As she finished, Alfendi took notice of how happy Luna sounded whilst describing her family. But there was someone missing. Someone important regarding his interrogation.

"Aaand... What about your father?" he decided to risk the question.

Luna winced and shrunk back slightly, her previous joy vanishing instantly.

"I... I'd rather not talk abou' 'im." she whispered.

"Alright, reasonable." Alfendi said, "That'll be all my questions for now. May you please let Loosha know that I wish to speak with her?"

Luna nodded, going completely silent once more before getting up and walking out. A few moments later, Loosha skipped in, a big smile across her face.

"You wonted ta see me, Mr. Prof, Sir?" she chirped.

Alfendi chuckled, "Yes, Loosha, I have a few questions. Please, sit."

Loosha didn't so much as sit as she did jump on the chair before leaping off and properly sitting down, legs spread and hands between them. Alfendi held back a pleased snort.

He decided to start off with the last question he had asked Luna.

"How is your relationship with your father?"

Suddenly, the metal chair bent. In the spur of the moment, Loosha had gained such strength from her immense fear that she had dented the poor object.

" **Don't ever mention 'im.** " her voice grew dark and beastly.

Alfendi was concerned, but kept his calm.

"Alright, I promise." he said.

Loosha calmed down, before giving a somber look of shame, "Aw, 'ell, wot's th' use if I don't tell ya?" she exclaimed, "I assume ya can tell tha' I 'ate my dad?"

Alfendi nodded. There was a stillness in the room until Loosha continued, a dark shadow over her eyes.

"'e were 'orrible." she whispered, Alfendi already sensing the intense anger in her voice, "Wretched, disgusting, 'ard core religious piece o' shit!... God..." she grabbed the chair again, just as tight as before, "Ya don't know 'ow much I wanna spit in 'is face... 'ow much I wanna clobber it an' stamp on it until it bleeds. Bleeds an' bleeds until all 'e can do is lie down an' bleed ta death outta 'is wretched eyesore of a face."

Alfendi made note of this behavior. Luna seemed shy about her father, while Loosha had a great, burning anger festering inside her. He could only imagine Lucas's reaction.

"I see," he replied, "Well, I apologize for mentioning him. You may leave now. Please tell Lucas to come in."

Loosha did not budge. Rather, she gave him a suspicious look.

"Tha's not all yer questions. Ya can't fool this girl, Mr. Alfendi Prof Sir!" she exclaimed defiantly.

Alfendi was surprised at this young adult's perception.

"True, but my second question involves the one you've forbidden me to mention, so I won't ask it." he explained.

Loosha shook her head violently, "I can 'andle it!"

Alfendi sighed, "Alright." he said, "Loopy Lily, I assume you know her, told me that you all were abused. Do you possibly know why?"

Loosha took a deep breath through her nose, "I'm forbi'en ta say why Lucille, Lucas, an' Luna were beaten, but I  _can_  say that me an' my owder brother, Lucifer, were beaten for defendin' th' triplets."

As much as both Placid and Potty were horrified, Placid focused on what Loosha had said about the three red eyed Bakers.

"Triplets, you say?" Alfendi asked. He mused for a bit. He'd have to ask Lucas about that later. "Alright", he said, "That's  _officially_ all my questions, so you may tell Lucas to come in now."

Loosha nodded, "A'ightee!" and she skipped back out, "By th' way, that Roscoe Strapping guy looked like a complete douche!"

Alfendi snorted and doubled over in laughter. He was still snickering when Lucas walked in for questioning.

"Ah, Lucas!" he managed to exclaim, "I probably have the most questions for you."

Lucas, quite literally, barked in response.

"That actually leads me to my first question," he said, "Your father... Did he force you to act like an animal?"

Lucas whimpered, before slowly nodding. He spoke, "A lo' o' kids didn't listen t' me... Neither did Daddy..." he said shyly, "So...So I started growlin' an' barkin' t' ge' attention..."

Alfendi noticed that tears were gathering in the corners of the poor boy's eyes.

"It's alright", he cooed, "He can't hurt you here."

Lucas nodded in understanding.

"Are you alright with me asking a few more questions?" Alfendi asked, "They're mostly personal."

Lucas nodded, smiling a little.

"Alright," Alfendi said, continuing on, "Loosha told me you, Luna, and Lucy were triplets. Can you confirm?"

Lucas nodded vigorously. "I'm jus' really short because-" he paused abruptly, a sudden look of fear crossing over his face, "A-Actually, I-I-I can't say why I'm real short... S-Sorry..." he bowed his head.

Alfendi held up a gentle hand, "It's fine. That somewhat answers my question anyhow." And it wasn't a lie.

_Malnourishment_

Lucas looked up in surprise, "Really?"

Alfendi nodded, and continued the interrogation. "Do you believe you may have been neglected more than your other family members?" he asked cautiously.

"No." Lucas's reply was quick and firm, "I gave my siblings care when I were th' one 'oo needed it. I wanted them t' come out alive at all costs."

"I see." the inspector paused, pondering whether or not to ask his next question. Before he actually could, however, Potty asked it for him.

"I assume  _you_ weren't the one to sew those words into your skin?"

Lucas looked horrified, slowly putting his hands up to grab the sides of his bowed head. Placid wrenched control from Potty before speaking.

"I'm terribly sorry..." he panicked, "I was unsure if I should've asked, and he asked anyway."

Lucas looked up, releasing his head. "I-It's fine..." he mumbled, "You'd be right anyway. I jus' can't tell ya 'oo did it."

There was a still silence. Suddenly, Lucas asked, "D-Do you...?" he paused, "Is your personality split too? S-Sorry for soundin' rude..."

Alfendi was surprised with Lucas's fear of asking the question. It was much more than what he was used to. "Yes." He answered, "There's me and him."

"Mkay..." Lucas mumbled, "S-So, is th' red'ead the original?" he asked, "Lucille always said that, for 'er, the original always tends to stay int' shadows of their other personalities. They don't come out often..."

Alfendi's surprise grew. "That's-" he was near speechless, trying to gather the right words to say, "An  _incredible_ thought process-! I'm quite shocked you didn't assume I was the original. Many people do!"

Lucas mouth went slightly agape, "I got it right?" he whispered. Alfendi nodded, causing the boy to go bright eyed in joy.

"However, you're fear to question my personality brings me to another question," Alfendi calmed down, "Were you not allowed to ask questions at home?"

Lucas looked down before nodding, "Mummy let us ask questions... gave us a basic talk when we were li'le... But Daddy..." his eyes went fearful and his arms crossed so that he tightly hugged himself, "Daddy  _never_ let us question owt... 'e'd threaten to sew our mouths shut if we didn't shut up. And I think you'd know if 'e were serious..."

Alfendi nodded, "I understand."

A still silence took over the room once more.

"'ow..." Lucas suddenly began, "Wot traumatized ya into creation?"

Alfendi became slightly uncomfortable, but decided to answer the boy's question. "Brainwashing..."

Lucas looked at him in confusion, "Ya don't seem th' type to get easily brainwashed..." A sudden look of pain came over his face, "Unless... oh right... you were shot..."

Alfendi was surprised that Lucas knew this, "How did you know?"

"I-I were reading some files... One from four years ago, an' one from five months." he said, "Th' one from four years 'ad an updated document about how you were shot and put in a coma..." he continued, "Then th' one from five months said that someone named Justin Lawson 'ad brainwashed ya while ya were in tha' coma..."

"I see..." Alfendi mused, "Well, I'm glad you're not too frightened of either of us." he gently smiled. Lucas giggled and grinned.

"Well, that's all my questions for you. Thank y-"

_CRASH!_

"Oh, SHUT ya CAKE'OLE!" a loud voice was heard on the other side of the door. Upon opening it, Alfendi was met with a sight.

Loosha was standing on Alfendi's desk, the chair that had been placed at it being thrown at Luna.

"I'm jus' sayin, that's not where it were!" Luna shouted, "It were ont'  _left_ o' th' coffee mug!"

"YA SHUT YA GOB BEFORE I GRAB YA BY THE LUGS UN CLOBBER YA! IT WERE UNDER _NEATH_  THE DAMN THING!" Loosha screeched

"That makes nay nouse!" Luna retorted, "Why would-"

Suddenly, Lucy pounded both fists on her desk. "Y'all stop yer fratchin'! Th' lot o' ya're moitherin' me, un I'm po fagged!" She shouted, "I need a tram stopper, I'm spittin' feathers for a goddamn mocha, and I'm wacked! But I gotta get this damn papperwork done, UN I CAN'T WORK WI' YAWL'S GOD FORSAKEN  **FOCKIN' BICKERIN** '!!!"

Loosha grabbed an empty file folder and swatted her older sister. "YA MET AS WELL SAY 'FOCK TH' PAPPERWORK!'" she jumped onto Lucy's desk in a single bound, pointing her now weaponized folder in a menacing and threatening way, "I'LL FEIGHT TH' LO' O' YOU GRONNIES!!"

Lucy stood up violently, face flaming red. In an instant, she elbowed Loosha behind her knee, causing the girl to collapse and fall on the floor.

"That sounds loike a challenge, it does! A GOD. DAMN.  **FOCKIN'. CHALLENGE!!** " she shouted.

With that, she leaped across the desk onto Loosha. And in less than half a minute, the biggest shitstorm in the Baker family occurred. Potty, coming out at the time, began videotaping the event.

He'd be showing this to his sister very soon...

**A/N: Lancashire terms**

***Gob/Cakehole- Mouth**   
***Lugs- Ears**   
***Clobber-  An item of clothing; To hit someone/something**   
***Nay- No**   
***Nouse- Sense**   
***Fratching- Arguing**   
***Moithering- Annoying**   
***Po fagged- Exhausted**   
***Tram stopper- A thick sandwich**   
***Spitting feathers- Thirsty**   
***Wacked- Tired**   
***Met- Might**   
***Feight- Fight**   
***Gronnies- Grandmas**

***

**Time- 4:39 p.m.**

Alfendi looked up at his assistant, currently hard at work. After the whole, "Baker fiasco" scenario, everything was picked up by a wailing Loosha (who had been burned with Al's coffee), a Lucas with splinters and blood coming out of his head, and a very ashamed, very  _apologetic_ Lucy. Luna had cowered in a corner the entire time, scared to death of being hit with a flying chair, book or even pen. He nearly chuckled at the memory of Loopy suddenly coming out and nearly ripping out an entire cupboard door with a crazed smile ("Yawl an' yer plain ass weapons, I'LL SHOW YA SOME GOOD SHIT!"). That was when Lucas tried to knock her out with a chair.

It failed quite miserably, to say the least.

But it was calm now, everyone working on the paperwork of their most recent case (in which Alfendi had learned that all the Bakers were very perceptive). However, Lucy seemed to have forgotten what day it was.

"Lucy, isn't it Wednesday?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Loosha answered for her sister, "Aye! That it be!"

"Don't you leave work early? I can handle this you know."

Lucy suddenly looked up, "Really?" she then looked at the clock, "Shit! Wendy's Wednesdays, right!" she dashed about the room, grabbing the things she needed before heading out. "Lucas, Luna, Loosha! C'mon! Don't be gormless!"

Luna and Lucas rushed out with her, but Loosha stood at the door a little before giving Alfendi a mischievous smile.

"I'll start plannin' th' weddin' once Luce's up t'stick~" she said, before dashing out the door to catch up with her siblings, leaving Alfendi wide eyed and red cheeked.

Loosha's words had become a thought that would no longer leave his head.

***Gormless- Slow**

***Up t'stick- Pregnant**

***

After about fifteen minutes of running and nearly getting run over by drunk drivers and cyclists, the Bakers stood in front of a small, nearly hidden cafe.

_El Café de Mamá_

"Mama's Coffee..." said a quiet voice. Lucas, Luna, and Loosha turned to see a very familiar expression.

"Lucille!" Loosha exclaimed, smiling widely at the bright red eyed girl.

"Did.. one o' th' others bring me 'ere...?" Lucille asked shyly. Loosha nodded cheerfully, "Aye! Lucy!" she responded.

Lucille gave them a weak, almost pained smile before shuffling towards the door. "I-I work 'ere." she stated, "But I usually leave my stuff int' lockers. Y-Ya wouldn't mind it if..." her voice trailed off. Lucas answered her question.

"Sure! We'll watch yer stuff while ya work! Wot are siblin's for?"

Lucille smiled in response, a bit wider this time, opening the door.

"Llegas tarde, Lucille." The woman at the counter said once they entered.

Lucille bowed her head in utter shame, "Lo sé, y lo siento..." she muttered loud enough.

The woman waved as if to brush it all off, "Está bien, Lucille, ¡está bien!" She then seemed to notice the others behind Lucille, "¿Tus hermanos?" she asked. Lucille nodded. The woman at the counter then gave the Bakers a warm, friendly smile, "Hello" she said. Her accent was rather thick, but even so, they understood her. "I assume you don't speak Spanish?" she asked. Luna shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no." she said, "We didn't get that luxury..." The woman nodded in understanding. Lucille gestured to the woman, "Guys, this is M-Mariana," she said, "O-One o' my friends 'ere...". They said hi before Mariana turned to Lucille.

"Tus cosas están en la parte posterior, como siempre." she said. Lucille nodded in understanding and headed to the back room. Mariana returned her attention to the children, "I can seat you in her section, if you want." she offered. Loosha frowned, "But we're broker than poor jokes..." she said.

Mariana smiled, "On the house! As a treat!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, Lucille came back, a black bag in hand. She wore a long sleeved, collared shirt that flared a bit at sleeve's end, and a black knee-high skirt that also flared out slightly. She also wore thin white tights underneath the same brown and white Oxfords that Lucy wore. Her hair was tied up in mini pigtails with white ribbons, and she had put green contacts on.

Loosha looked at her sibling oddly, "Contacts? Where'dja get those?" she asked.

Lucille flushed, "M-Mariana..." she stuttered, "Mariana gave them t' me so that I could-um-hide my eyes from people..."

All three Bakers frowned. "Lucille, your eyes are fine!" Loosha tried to comfort her sister. Lucille flinched. " _Not to **Daddy** they were..._" she whispered. Loosha immediately took up a defensive pose.

"Daddy were an arse! Daddy doesn't matter anymore, an' 'e can't 'urt us!" she shouted, gaining the attention of the only four diners. Lucille bowed her head, "I wish that were true..." she mumbled, "But ya  _know_ 'e'll come runnin' back to search for us... And when 'e finds us..." A sudden look of terror came across her face as she hugged herself, "'e'll murder us where we stand."

It was at this moment it began to rain, and the Bakers knew that they were not out of the woods yet. Their father still sought out for their blood, even as they spoke. If anything, neither of them could even trust each other, as someone may have told their father of their whereabouts.

Why, in this moment of terror induced silence, save for the storm outside, they failed to notice the black haired man outside the window, fleeing from an unknown entity in the pouring rain...


	5. Chapter 3: The Man Who Caused Us Our Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new case has been assigned to Alfendi, Lucy and Blaine! But Lucy soon realizes that this case will hit very close to home...

**_Word Count: 4822_ **

He was running. Running as fast as possible, as fast as he could from the man who followed him. The cold rain stung at his fresh, bleeding wounds. Wounds that the man had inflicted on him.

He wanted to hide inside the little cafe he had passed by, but the son of the devil was too hot upon his heels. He'd have to keep running. Running for miles and miles, never stopping until he was certain that he was not being followed. He felt a sudden prick in the back of his head.

His pace slowed, his eyes drooping, limbs like lead.

He had been hit.

Unable to carry on further, he collapsed into a puddle. The man would've retrieved him.

But fortunately, the younger running man had been seen by a resident of the street. He'd be safe tonight.

***

**Time- 9:58 p.m.**

The Bakers were waiting for their sister. Lucille had just finished her shift and was packing up, redressing herself as Lucy. The rain had mostly stopped, and all that was left was a light drizzle. As they finally managed to head out, Lucille waving goodbye to the janitors, they danced and sang in the falling droplets.

"Remember when we were left out int' rain as punishment?" Loosha said. At the thought of it, the others smiled.

"That were when we found out we loved rain." Lucas sighed as the cool rain hit his skin, "We kept trying to get punished on rainy days so we could feel something fresh wash over us."

After about 15 minutes of walking, chatting, and laughing in the rainwater, they made it to Lucy's flat. Right as she was about to open the door, Loopy popped out. She froze.

"Summat's wrong..." she said, her siblings growing concerned. Then, without warning, Loopy practically broke down the door, "What's goin' on?!" she shouted in distress. In immediate response, Fauna rushed into their line of sight, her hands drenched in blood and a look of sheer panic over her face.

"Lou, thank God!" she cried out as calmly as possible, "Y'all help, I got a guy with a ton of wounds, more than half of 'em still fresh, and I literally just sent your ma to get gauze five minutes ago."

They all hurried back to the front room, only to be met with a horror they had hoped to never see.

Their older brother, Lucifer Baker, unconscious and sprawled out on the floor, wrapped in already bloody gauze while Fauna's children attempted to apply pressure to some of the smaller yet more major wounds.

"He's still breathin'," Fauna said, rushing to continue applying any towels, gauze, or fabrics to the poor man's lacerations, "But prolly not for long. I'm hella surprised he's even still alive, much less got this far." She was trying to keep a steady head.

"Wot d'ya mean?" Loosha said, quickly removing her socks and wrapping both around one of Lucifer's many leg wounds.

"He was sweaty and wet when I brought him in." Fauna said, her voice rising as she removed her entire shirt and wrapped it around Lucifer's stomach, "I knew right away he had been runnin' like the devil was at his heels."

While Lucas and Luna went to help Fauna heal their brother, Lucy stood, frozen.

_Devil at his heels_

Had  _he_  been chasing him? She'd have to ask Lucille about that, but not now. Right now she had a job.

As of now, she had to keep her brother alive, not knowing about the man who watched outside in disgust.

***

**Time- 11:06 p.m.**

He finally stopped bleeding, some of his cuts having been stitched (Which did not go well with Lucas until his mother offered to do it). Wounds had clotted, and Lucifer was still unconscious. Despite it, however, he was alive and breathing, to everyone's relief. Now all that was left was to watch over him until he woke up.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Arianna got up, but soon after she did, Fauna's second oldest, Trance, began viciously growling. Fauna sat Arianna back down.

"I'll go. If it's dangerous, I'm a more likely survival candidate."

She went to the door, opening it to see a strange man. He was tall, almost as tall as Alfendi,and oddly handsome for someone who appeared to be in his early 40s. His jet black hair was a neat mess, blending in with the night background. His eyes were an evil green, almost appearing to be glowing as they met Fauna's gaze, and she noticed he had a neatly shaved bit of stubble. He was dressed nearly head to toe in beige gray clothes, the only other color being a black dress shirt and red silk tie underneath his crisp jacket.

"I'm not interested in your Christian or Mormon services." she said, attempting to close the door. She was stopped, however, by the man's hand.

"As much as I'd like to be doing such things," his voice was dark and seductive, "I came here to  _retrieve my son..._ "

Fauna was immediately on the defensive, "Then why was your son running from you?" she said, "Why were half his wounds fresher than a newly slaughtered pig?"

The man scoffed, "I live in the woods, my son is insane. He is convinced I'm trying to kill him."

Fauna gave him an evil eye, "Sorry, bud, I'm not takin' any chances with this one. Good fuckin' day." she tried to close the door once again, but the man forced it open.

"I demand to see my son!" he insisted.

Fauna growled, "I demand you actually listen before I claw out your eyes and rip your tongue out!"

The man stepped back, "Is that a threat?"

Growls came from behind Fauna, Seriph, Trance, and Melina emerging from the shadows inside the house.

"I don't know..." Fauna said sinisterly, "Ya wanna find out?"

The man gave her an irked glance before fleeing.

Fauna closed the door, returning to the front room to see that Lucifer had woken up. His mother hugged him tightly, while his siblings chatted away in tearful joy.

And there he was in the midst of it all, Lucifer Baker, crying like a child. He then noticed Fauna and asked, "Did you get me off th' streets, Miss?"

Fauna nodded, "Think your dad was just at the door. Told him to piss off."

The young adult smiled in extreme gratitude, "Thank you!" he exclaimed, "'e were gonna kill me, 'e were!"

Luna looked at her older brother fearfully, "Lucifer..."

She wondered whether she dare ask her question. She decided it would be best to do so.

"Were Daddy chasing you?" she whispered.

The room became dead silent as Lucifer's face went sour, and he nodded.

"I told you..." Everyone turned to see Lucille, eyes wide with horror, her face having lost a bit of color.

" _I told you..._ " she repeated, "I  _ **told**_ you 'e'd come back fer us!" she screamed before rushing out of the house, "I'M NOT DOIN' THIS AGAIN!!"

As her mother called out for her to come back, it began raining harder once more. Lucille ran into the street, right as a blue corvette came by. It managed to brake right before impact, and at that moment, Lucy was back. She only figured out where she was after a blonde woman came out of the corvette.

"Lucy!"

It was Hilda.

Lucy realized what Lucille had tried to do at last, and began to sob.

Hilda noticed this quickly and led her to a dry area, "Lucy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just-!" Lucy hiccupped, "I-I didn't think I were capable o' doin' that!" she wailed as Arianna ran up to them.

"Lucy!" she shouted, pulling her daughter in a tight hug, "Don't ever do that again!"

And in response, Loopy popped up. She gently shoved her mother away, looking around in concern. She looked at Hilda.

"You're 'ere..." she said without her usual bitterness. She then looked at her mother and siblings, "An' you're 'ere, cryin'..." A look of horrified realization spread across her face.

"Ohh God, what'd she try an' do this time!?" she cried out in both fear and frustration. Her mother whispered in her ear, and Loopy flipped.

"Dammit! Can she not fuckin' understand!?" she wailed in agony, "People love 'er! Who said red eyes make a demon!?" she screamed and yelled, Hilda backing up slightly. Loopy was enraged, her eyes appeared to be glowing before she finally roared.

" **THE GODDAMN SON OF THE DEVIL 'IMSELF, THAT'S WHO!!!** "

The street grew quiet, the rain slowing as if to respect the sudden silence. Loopy then collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably. Arianna turned to Hilda before whispering, "Thank you. We'll handle it now."

Hilda nodded, saying nothing as she returned to her car and got in, starting the engine before driving off into the pitch black night. A thousand thoughts ran through her head. What had just happened? Why had Lucy tried to kill herself? What had Loopy meant by "Red eyes make a demon"?

Who was the "son of the Devil" that had made her so cross?

***

 **Time- 7:59**   **a.m.**

As Lucy woke up, she quickly noticed that the couch that Lucas and Lucifer had slept on was empty, while Luna and Loosha lightly snored in the chairs they had chosen. They had had to sleep downstairs because Fauna had still found water upstairs ("Yeah, yeah, Lou, I know, I called the damn plumber already, look, I'll seal it with fucking ducktape, happy?"). Thinking that the two young men had gone upstairs to see, she stood at the bottom of the stairs and softly called out, "Lucas! Lucifer!".

Silence.

She thought that perhaps they had not heard her, so she put her hands to her mouth and whispered harshly again, "Lucifer! Lucas!"

It remained silent. Panic rising inside of her, Lucy checked outside. She was relieved to see them both out there, Lucifer studying the flower bushes while Lucas dug through the bushes, half of his body sticking out from the foliage. Suddenly, he gasped.

"Wot is it?" Lucifer quickly asked. Lucas carefully removed himself from the bushes, gently clutching something in his right hand. He showed it to his siblings.

A bird struggled in the small man's grasp, pleading to break free.

"It's a mummy one..." Lucas whispered, stroking the trembling creature in order to calm it, "It's wing is broken..." Lucas looked as if he were about to cry, "An'- An'- look up..."

Lucy and Lucifer looked up. In the lowest of the sturdy branches, a nest lay. And in it, the chirps of several hatchlings cried out for food. They looked back at Lucas, who had went from nearly crying to fat, rolling tears streaming down his face.

"It-It's like us..." he choked, "Th-They don't 'ave their mummy, an'-an' the mummy bird can't get to them-!" he sniffed before shaking his head violently. "We gotta get 'er back," he said firmly, "Let's bring the nest down a bit so tha' she can get t' 'em." Lucy nodded and ran to gather sticks and straw for a new nest, while Lucas turned to Lucifer.

"You gotta 'owd 'em." he directed, "I'll bring 'em down one by one, a'ight?" Lucifer nodded in response. Lucas then put the mother bird in his mouth with care, like how a jaguar or crocodile carries it's young, before bounding up the tree and reaching the nest. Taking one chick in his hand, he fell from the tree, clawing into the bark to slow his descent.

Softly hitting the ground, he handed the chick to his older brother, repeating this process with the other four chicks in the nest. Once Lucifer had all five in his palms, he brought them to the bushes that Lucy had built the nest in. Putting everything in place, Lucas took the mother out of his mouth, not even bothering to spit the fluff and feathers out. He gently placed the mother in the nest, noticing a worm on the earth and giving it to the chicks.

"You take it easy now, a'ight?" he said to the mother, "I'll try t' bring food e'ryday."

The mother chirped in joyful reply, as if to thank her rescuers.

A soft laugh came from Lucifer. "It really is like us..." he said, "The chicks were returned to their mummy... Like 'ow we found each other an' Mummy."

They continued gazing at the mother and her hatchlings, even when Luna and Loosha came out, dressed up and ready. Loosha gave Lucy a puzzled look.

"Don't you 'ave work today?" Loosha said. Lucy stared at her for a while before her eyes widened abruptly.

"Shit!"

Suddenly, an airhorn was heard down the street, quickly approaching Lucy's house. A familiar voice called out.

"Baker! Bakeeeer~! BAKER! GET! YOUR! ASS! OUT! OF! BEEEEEEEEEEED!"

Lucy stared in disbelief as her mentor pedaled down the street to her house, airhorn in hand, shouting at the top of his lungs. Loosha giggled before joking.

"Well! 'ere comes th' calvary I guess! Wonder when th' entirety o' Scotland Yard's gonna come out!"

Potty finally reached the walkway, and there was a moment of silence as he saw his assistant awake.

"You're up," he stated bluntly, "So why aren't you at work?"

"There were a bird crisis, Prof."

"Fair enough. Just hurry to Scotland Yard. We got a case! Bring all your siblings cause it's a Code Forbodium!"

And he pedaled back, swiftly and with purpose. Lucy stood, mouth agape before it turned into a bright and dumb grin.

"OHHHH BOY!"

***

**Time- 8:40 a.m.**

Lucy almost knocked the doors off their hinges as she ran into the Yard. Hilda nearly laughed when she tripped whilst smiling like a child on their birthday.

"Early by five minutes!" she exclaimed, "That's fantastic, Lucy!"

"Alfendi said there were a Code Forbodium goin' on! An' you know 'ow much I  _adore_ Code Forbodium cases!" she was bouncing up and down, her siblings suppressing snickers as they took note of this simple joy. Suddenly, Blaine coughed to get Lucy's attention.

" _Must_ you bring filthy and bloody people inside the Yard?" he sneered. Before Lucy could choke the man, Lucifer flipped him off before speaking.

"Well fock you too, Mr. Buddypal McRuderson of Rudeassdale!" he jeered, "Fock off if ya got a problem with my sister bringin' us inside!"

Blaine took a step back, deterred slightly from the insult. He then smiled. An evil smile, the flirtatious type of evil smile. He spoke to Lucy.

"Now, Lucy..." he cooed in a way that made Lucas's spine tremble in disgust, "Listen to reason... _Surely_ you don't think your siblings should be involved in a  _Code Forbodium_ case,  _do you?_ "

Lucy nodded. "They did fine yesterday, they'll do fantastic today!" she retorted, bringing her siblings to Commissioner Barton's office, not noticing Blaine beginning to follow her.

When she walked into the small office, she noticed Alfendi in a chair, talking to the Commissioner, who had noticed her arrival.

"Ah, Detective Constable Baker! Inspector Dartwright! Come in!"

Upon hearing his name, Lucy whipped around and yelped , "The 'ell are ya doin'  _'ere!?_ "

"I also happen to be working on this case. I hear it's going to be quite intriguing," Blaine purred, before noticing Alfendi glaring at him.

"Oh," he said, disinterested, "Lameton.  _Good to see you here..._ " he growled the greeting. The commissioner cleared his throat.

"Before we begin to rip each other's tongues out," he said calmly, "The case?"

All seven people nodded, all but Lucy quickly taking a seat. Lucy, however, simply stood there, as if wondering what to do.

Alfendi looked at her in worry, "Lucy?"

In response, she began blinking uncontrollably, glancing side to side, taking in her surroundings. Her gaze landed on her siblings.

"Remember you... An' sorry for nearly killin' ya a long time ago, Loosha, 'un." she glanced at Alfendi, "Remember you fer sure... Remember you, li'le old man..." she said to the commissioner. She finally looked at Blaine, a look of confusion and disgust masking her usual demeanor.

"You look like a douche an' I 'onestly can't fockin' remember ya." Alfendi smiled as it came to him that he was no longer talking to Lucy Baker. Before he could say hi to her however, Commissioner Barton beat him to it.

"Ah! Ms. Lily! Good to see you again!" he exclaimed, "I was about to give you and your acquaintances a case!"

Loopy raised an eyebrow in captured interest, "Oh?" She took a seat, sitting cross-legged, "An' wot exactly d'ya want us t' work on?" she asked. In reply, the commissioner pulled out a red folder marked with a large, bold, black " **X** ". Alfendi and Blaine's eyes widened, while Loopy gave the commissioner a puzzled look.

"Wot's wi' th' X?" she asked, the question not really directed to one person. Alfendi answered her.

"A dangerous case," he simply said, "One somewhat like mine: a lot more beneath the surface than on it. One where the criminal has stayed hidden for years and might still be out there, killing as we speak."

The room was silent for a moment before Loopy laughed, "Sounds like summat I'd  _love_ then!" she held out her hand, "A'ight then, 'and it over!"

Without even waiting for an answer, she snatched the folder and began browsing through it. However, Alfendi noticed that, the more she did, her face grew paler. With every page she turned, her eyes grew wider, and her body trembled more and more. She finally managed to speak as she handed the folder to Alfendi.

"I-I can't do this one..." she stammered, "Jus' tha' it-it 'its too close to 'ome fer me." he Commissioner nodded, "That's perfectly fine," he said. Loopy shook her head violently in reply, clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles became white. She shouted.

"IT'S NOT FINE! I'M BE'ER THAN THA'!" she pointed at the folder, "I KNOW TH' CULPRIT! 'E NEEDS T' BE IN JAIL, BUT 'E NEVER  _WILL BE!!!_ " she grabbed the sides of her head, shaking, "If 'e finds me an' my siblings... 'e'll drag us back down t' where 'e 'urt us an' jus' repeat th' process." She took a deep breath, calming herself before giving the commissioner a fierce glare.

"I'm takin' this damn case, bud, whether ya like it or not."

Commissioner Barton nodded in acknowledgment. Alfendi then cleared his throat, "Loopy?" he said. The girl's attention turned to him. "You said you know who the culprit is... But how can you tell from a few pages?"

"Well, see now," Loopy pointed to the folder, "It said th' victim were found tied up to a cross, knives in their 'ands, bruises all over, an' th' words, 'Crucify Her' an', 'Pacify' sewn into 'er body" she continued, fists clenching once more, "Victim also 'ad red eyes. I saw 'em in 'er picture. An' I only know one man who did tha' sort o' thing t' people." She noticed her siblings were trembling, and she gave them a look of empathy.

"You know who I'm talkin' about, right?" she asked, already knowing what they would answer. Slowly, they nodded, Lucifer being the first to speak.

"Lucius Baker," he muttered just loud enough to hear, " _Our Daddy..._ "

The room grew dead silent, the light from outside diminishing quickly, fleeing from the room and leaving the shadows to thrive and flourish.

Blaine spoke up, "How can you be sure? This could simply be a coincidence."

Loopy shook her head, "We'd 'ave t' be real damn lucky for it t'be a coincidence. I  _know_ 'e's capable of torturin' people like this. 'So damn mutilated that even God would be disgusted,' 'e would say." She turned to her colleagues, "Jus' look at my siblin's scars."

With a moment of hesitation, Blaine looked at the Bakers, examining them thoroughly this time. He saw the "X" on Loosha's arm, the words in Luna's body and Lucifer's arm. It hurt him. He turned to Lucas and Loopy, "I assume you have them too?" he asked. Lucas removed his shirt in reply, and Blaine understood why the young adult acted so beastly.

"You were raised like one, and that left you no choice..." He said. He then looked at who he thought was Loopy, "Ms. Lily?"

She blinked a few times before she gave him a look of confusion, "What? S-Sorry Blaine, it's me again." she said sheepishly, "It's Lucy."

Blaine nodded, "It's alright. I was wondering if you too have scars from your father. Loopy seems convinced your father is the perpetrator of our most recent case."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Really? Well..." she glanced at the Commissioner, "Not 'ere. Let's get to th' Mystery Room and start workin' ont' case."

The Commissioner nodded, handing them the folder and bid them farewell.

Once they reached the room, Lucy began to shake. Alfendi and Blaine noticed this whilst her siblings comforted her.

"D-Did she really say 'e was...?" she whispered. Her siblings nodded, Lucy sighing in response.

"Dammit..." she cursed, "I  _really_ don't wanna 'afta deal wiv' 'im again..." she muttered. She looked at her siblings, "You guys 'ead 'ome. I don't want ya workin' on summat so traumatizing." While hesitant at first, Lucifer then sighed, nodding before leading the others outside. Once they were gone, she then turned to the two Inspectors, "Well? You said ya wanted t' see my scars." she began to remove her coat when Alfendi panicked, "W-Wait, Lucy!" the girl stopped.

"Aye?" she questioned.

"Wh-Where-Where are these scars, exactly?" Alfendi stammered. Lucy shifted her gaze sideways before returning it to her mentor.

"Arms, legs, feet," she listed, "Some on my back an' nape." she continued to undress, removing her coat and moving on to her shirt. She blushed slightly, "Sorry ya 'ave t' see this..."

Both sides of Alfendi were disgusted to hear Blaine whisper, "Don't be~" before finding himself blush scarlet as Lucy finally removed her top.

The embarrassment was quickly replaced with horror, however, as he saw the words that had been sewn into his assistant's pale skin. She suddenly spoke, her tone dark and malevolent.

"It never ma'ered 'ow much we squirmed." she said, "Never ma'ered 'ow much we screamed, 'ow much we cried, 'ow much we  _begged_ for 'im t' stop..." tears fell down her cheeks as she ran a slender digit over each letter, "'e'd make sure to achieve 'is goal: To make us suffer till we died..."

She turned around, displaying the marks that littered her back. Alfendi's horror swelled at the sight of bites, whip lashes, and burns, faded with age.

"It's not just this, either." Lucy muttered somberly, sitting down to remove her shoes and socks. Once rid, she propped her feet up in a position for them to see. It took everything for them not to overreact at the burns and ripped skin on her soles and heels. Alfendi noticed that there were tiny discolored dots peppered on her feet.

She had been stabbed with needles.

"It still 'urts t' walk, sometimes..." Lucy said bitterly, "Sometimes I put a bit too much pressure ont' scars..."

Suddenly, the door opened, Fauna on the other side. She scanned the room a bit, not even bothering to yell at her brother, Lucy, or even Blaine. In her hands was a black backpack.

"Lucifer said to give this to you," she said, "It was his, so I tried handing it to him, but he said it would help y'all a lot more than him. Something about a case you guys got."

She handed the bag to Lucy and walked out, closing the door behind her while Lucy redressed.

"On that note, I think we should look into  the case ourselves, Alfendi" Blaine said, grabbing the folder and opening it. Alfendi joined him, looking over his shoulder.

The sight was gruesome. The victim, a girl by the name of Dihdna Fingrong, had been crudely attached to a large wooden cross, hung upside down with several words sewn across her body. Her eyes had been gouged out, and she was gagged.

"She had been missing for several years, and forensics found that she was 16 years old upon discovery." Blaine said, "She was also found in the woods, suspended in a lake."

Lucy's eyes widened as she turned to Blaine, only just getting her socks on, "A-A lake?" she fearfully whispered. Alfendi and Blaine turned to her and nodded.

This frightened the Detective Constable even more, her body beginning to visibly tremble. "Then it  _'as_ t' be 'im, then..." she mused, "If it were a lake int' woods..."

Blaine took a photo out of the file and showed it to Lucy, "Does this lake seem familiar, Luce?" Lucy looked at the photo, her body seizing up in fear. Slowly she nodded, eyes wide and heart pounding.

Blaine noticed, quickly returning the photo to its pocket in the folder.

Alfendi decided to ask, "Lucy, you don't have to answer this if it makes you uncomfortable, but could you tell us how you know about that lake?"

Blaine glared at Alfendi, and was about to tell Lucy to ignore him, but Lucy answered. "I were th' only one alive who made it out at th' time, 'ow d'ya think I got adopted?" she said.

Alfendi mentally slapped himself. Of course. "Could you elaborate on the layout?" he asked, "Again, only if you're comfortable!"

Lucy nodded, finally getting her shoes back on and relaxing a bit, "There were th' cells we were kept in, plus a few torture rooms an' dir'y 'owding areas, then t' 'ead up, ya 'ad t' go through a cave that lead t' th' bo'om floor o' th' 'ouse," she looked at the duo to see them looking disoriented. She continued either way, "Once you were out th' 'ouse, ya ran a mile or two t' reach a lake wi' a boat ont' shore. An' before ya ask, we couldn't go around. Th' sides were infested wi' snakes an' spiders, some o' them lethal. But once ya were 'cross th' lake you were good for a few minutes. Then ya kept runnin'. Ran an' ran an' ran until you reached a trail, 'opin' there were people on it t' see ya."

She paused, clenching her fists, remembering how frightened she had been. All of her personalities were frightened. Before Alfendi could speak, she continued.

"If there weren't anyone ont' trail, ya kept runnin'. Up th' trail, down th' trail, it didn't matter as long as ya weren't caught. Ya never stopped runnin' until ya reached somewhere populated. If ya were caught..." she paused again, looking down and clenching herself in a self comforting hug as she remembered the bodies of the other children her father had caught, "You were bru'ally slaugh'ered, an' thrown int' lake. An' if you were  _really_ special..." she spat, "You were 'ung on a cross upside down, pointed t' 'ell, an'  _then_ put int' lake."

Finished speaking, she looked at the bag that Fauna had dropped off, "We really should look in that." she said, picking it up and unzipping it. She looked in and gasped.

"My God, 'e go'em..." She whispered. She then'll looked at Blaine and Alfendi, "Ya wanna see 'ow bad o' shape we were in?" she asked, handing them four photos from the bag, "Jus' look at these..."

Alfendi took the photos, beginning to examine them.

He wished he hadn't.

     

     

     

     

     

Alfendi felt his heart seize up. There, in a red dress and bleeding, was a young Lucy, face in complete terror as she held a teddy bear close to her chest.

"Mummy gave each of us a toy," Lucy said, "Lucifer go' a cat named Eve, Loosha go' a dolly named Elise, an' th' triplets got bears: Lucas 'ad Mochi, Luna 'ad Cocoa, an' I 'ad Strawberry." She looked down in sorrow, "Our dad never liked th' fact tha' we were given gifts, so 'e tried t' take 'em away... 'e only ripped off parts though..."

She peeked inside the bag again and yelped. Alfendi forced himself to tear his gaze from the photos and see what had scared Lucy. He heard her whisper, "Oh, God, 'e got those too..." She pulled out several packets.

Crudely made books, presumably made by children.

"We-We wrote these...!" Lucy stammered, "We wrote these cause we really thought we were worthless an' jus' needed t' ge' i' all out... There nowt but fantasy stories tha' really 'appened t' us..." She handed them to the inspectors, a sad, grim smile upon her face.

"Wouldja like t' read 'em?" she asked.

Hesitantly, Alfendi took the stack of books and picked up the top one, handing the rest to Blaine as the blonde man sat down.

He glanced at the title:

**_The Devuls Ofis_ **

The cover had four keys drawn on it, three brown, and one silver.

Cautiously, he opened to the first page and began to read.


	6. Chapter 4: Lucille Barde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's one more "Lucy" that Alfendi hasn't met yet...

_**A/N: Alfendi is reading the stories aloud (this note was put here to avoid plotholes)** _

_**Word Count: 3968** _

**Time- 10:07 a.m.**

_Wuns upawn a tim, dere wer a demun girl. She wisht to be fre, so she went to de devuls ofis. She got de woodin kee, but it belongd to an old musik boks. She got de brons kee, but it fel down a rat hol. She got de copa kee, but de tall man tok it awey. She wanted to get de silva kee...._

_But she wer much too horifik_

Alfendi read the words in front of him with fear. From what he had read, one of the Baker girls had tried to free themselves and the other children. And according to the story, they had failed.

Putting down the first book, he picked up the next:

**_Mis Destinee_ **

Alfendi turned the cover, a crudely drawn African girl with blue hair and red eyes, over to the first page. He read:

_Mis Destinee, Mis Destinee..._

_Went owt wif her frends._

_Mis Destinee, Mis Destinee..._

_Put in a caj, had to hold bak teers._

_Mis Destinee, Mis Destinee..._

_Has to kum forwerd now, has to pay for her sins._

_Mis Destinee, Mis Destinee..._

_Needuls in her nek, wer wiskd awey, befor she fownd a boks on a steem boht..._

_Farewell, Destinee._

_Farewell..._

The name Destiny sounded familiar to Alfendi. Combined with the cover, he finally asked Lucy:

"Lucy, did you, by any chance,  _know_ Destiny Knox?"

Lucy stared at him before giving a pitiful smile.

"Aye, I did..." she said, "A real good friend o' ours int' cells. But she go' adopted by people overseas, so she were packed up in a box, an shipped off t' God knows where. I were good at 'iding it durin' th' case though, weren't I?"

Alfendi, although shocked, simply nodded before moving on to the next in the series:

_**The Chiljren of Fredum** _

The cover this time was simply a box, a hand reaching out. Alfendi read:

_Wuns, a todluh fownd a big boks. The Chiljren of Fredum wer insid. The chiljren wood fre her and her siblings, relesing them in to The Promist Land... or so she hopt. Ech boks wer smawler than the preveus wun. In a crampt, dawk plas, she fownd 2 chiljren... But they wer far to broken... and it wer far too layt. The chiljren wer long ded._

_They had met a bludy, dismemberd fayt_

_The End..._

_The moril? Fredum is a jok we al fal for._  
\---

Alfendi closed the book, immediately picking up the next. He was horrified that a child could've written these types of things.

_**Mother** _

_A long time ago, a Mother gave birth to triplets with the tall man. But for years, his hatred for them went... unnoticed..._

_When he kidnapped her children, she were unaware of his involvement. Mourning for her children, even on the days long past their disappearance._

_Poor, poor mother... Don't cry. Daddy says we'll be with our demon mother soon._

_Till then, we are his... until we die._  
\---

_**The Wolf Children** _

_Little Sister made a card, woof woof._

_Daddy Wolf bit her hands and ate the card, woof woof._

_Older Brother went to learn and get us food, woof woof_

_Daddy Wolf found out and tore his back raw, woof woof._

_The Middle Children wanted Daddy Wolf to return the card, so they tried to fetch it out of his stomach._

_But they failed, their barely breathing bodies in a pool of crimson blood._

_I wonder what the card said? Woof woof._

_There is no such thing as "true love", only false sympathy and trickery._  
\---

_**The Bloody Rag Prince** _

_Once upon a time, there were a boy who sewed rags, all day, all night._

_The blood from his fingers seeped into the rags, but he cared not. He were responsible for his siblings well being._

_His father wore clean clothes and went to the town. The boy stayed home, while his despair grew._

_One day, a voice in his head began speaking, telling him, "Sew yourself a multicolored suit, then you can go to town like your father!"_

_So the boy put together the bloody, stained rags, and thus became the Bloody Rag Prince. A rather frightening prince indeed. He scared almost all the children, in fact! A boy dressed like him would terrorize the town._

_And so, the boy went back to his dirty cell, his starving siblings as his only playpals._  
\---

Alfendi noted that the spelling jumped from first grade quality to near perfection. He was about to ask when Lucy answered his question.

"Lucifer snuck off t' Dad's office an' learned to spell. Sometimes 'e go' up to th' 'ouse. In th' end, 'e'd come back down t' teach us." she said. Alfendi noticed her squirming and grim expression.

"Lucy, do you want me to stop reading?" he asked, "I don't have to contin-"

"Keep readin'." Lucy demanded, "Ya need t' know what 'e did to us... Besides, th' next story is about Loopy an' me."

Surprised by this new information, Alfendi picked up the next book. The cover was a girl with red eyes and ginger hair.  _Lucy_ , Alfendi thought. Behind the girl were two shadows that looked almost exactly like her. Alfendi read once more:

**_The Other Girls_ **

_Once upon a time, a girl found a hole in her head, the damaged thing. Two other girls who looked just like her came out and told her the news._

_"Today is the day you leave every little thing to us! If you don't like it, then you must sacrifice yourself! What would that do to Mummy and our poor siblings?"_

_So the girl did what she had to, and watched one girl stab the tall man, while the other handled his torture._

_Well, I wouldn't want to be like her! Would you?_  
\---

Alfendi was confused, as was Blaine. According to the book, Lucy had two personalities.

However, as he was about to ask, he heard a grunt before seeing Blaine collapse beside him. He spun around to see Lucy, fearful and trembling, holding the heaviest book in the room.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, "What're you-"

He could not finish his sentence as she knocked him out.

***

**Time- 1:39 p.m.**

Alfendi felt his eyes flutter open, despite them feeling heavy. Not only did his head throb, but he realized he was poorly strapped to a chair, and he noticed Blaine was too. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Blue Luna... Right... This story..." it said. It was shy and soft, but Alfendi knew in an instant that it Lucy. He began to listen as she started to read:

_There once were a demoness named Luna._

_And she were_ **_beautiful!_ **

_So much so, that the Prince of the Black Lily claimed that he'd make her his Princess someday._

_The tall man_ hated  _Luna, but admittedly_ _, found interest in her. No, not because of her pale, luminescent skin, or the black pools that were her eyes._

 _No, he were interested in her gold. Luna had lots of shiny, beautiful gold. And it_ disgusted _him. He didn't think such a hideous creature deserved such a thing._

_So, that night, when all the children were asleep, he grabbed a rope and strangled poor Luna till her face turned blue, and a bluish purple ring wrapped around her neck. Then, he took all her gold, and sent her to hell._

_The Demon Club weeped and mourned that morning for Luna, until the Prince snuck out to retrieve his love a few days later._

_The children expected him to bring her body back. But he did not._

_"My Princess has begun to decay," he said, "But if I could have just a small bit of her gold, I'd be happy again."_

_So he went to the devil's office, and came back with a small bit of gold._

_Poor Luna, for now, you no longer smile on Earth, but painfully wide in hell._

_Poor, poor Luna. On top of that, you've lost all your shiny..._

_Sparkly..._

_Beautiful..._

_Silky..._

_Gold..._

_H a i r. . ._  
\---

Alfendi's eyes no longer felt weak. He looked at Lucy, noticing how fearful and meek she looked. On top of that, her eyes seemed to be a brighter shade of red than usual.

"I assume that's about a different Luna than your sister?" Potty spoke before Placid could stop him. Lucy looked up violently. Realizing one of her captives was awake, she grabbed the nearest possible weapon, a pair of scissors off of Al's desk, in sheer panic.

"Y-Y-You weren't supposed to-to wake up yet!" She stuttered, "I-I-I-I were s'posed t' finish l-lookin'!" A sudden look of horror came across her face, her skin paling. "Y-You're workin' wiv  _'im_ aren't you? Th-Th'-Th'-!" she gave a loud gulp before whispering:

" _Th' son o' th' devil 'imself?_ "

When Alfendi did not answer, Lucy freaked. "Y-You are, aren't you!?" she panicked, "Wh-Why else would I b-be in a room wiv two strange men!?" she waved the scissors at Alfendi, attempting to appear threatening.

Alfendi gave his assistant a puzzled look. "Now Lucy," he said, "Let's be rea-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lucy shrieked, "NEVER CALL ME THAT!! IT'S WOT TH' SON O' TH' DEVIL CALLED ME!!!"

She broke down into a sobbing mess, dropping the scissors and falling to her knees. Alfendi broke the crude restraints that held him back, and approached at who he thought to be Lucy. He knelt on one knee, looking at his bawling assistant.

"Then what would you prefer to be called?" he asked softly, unaware that Blaine had been roused from his sleep from the Detective Constable's shouting and crying.

She looked up at him before squeaking.

"L-Lucille, sir..." he heard, "L-Lucille B-B-B-B-B-Barde..."

Alfendi nodded.  _Lucille_ he thought. He remembered Fauna had mentioning the name, and trying to pass it for Lucy's full and complete first name. He looked at the trembling officer and smiled, causing her to shrink back. He then spoke to her softly.

"Well, Lucille, I'm Fauna's brother, Alfendi," he said, "Don't fret. You're in Scotland Yard as of now."

Lucille gave Al a frightened look, lower lip trembling. "D-Did Loopy do summat?" she asked worriedly.

Alfendi shook his head, "No, not at all," he assured before quickly adding, "Not yet anyway."

Lucille nodded in acknowledgement before looking down at herself. Upon noticing her badge, she snapped her head back up to look at Alfendi and squeaked.

"Oh my GOD!" she panicked, "Y-You're my b-b-b-boss!". She got into a kneeling position, bowing deeply before her mentor.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry I'msorryI'msorryI'mREEEALLYsorryy!!" she apologized, her words strung together in a near incoherent mess, "P-Please don't f-fire us!" she wailed.

Blaine, unbeknownst to Alfendi, had finally woken up due to Lucille's cries. He groaned, finally catching the duo's attention.

"Fucking hell, Luce..." he moaned, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

Lucille squeaked again, "S-Sorry!!" she rushed to the inspector and untied his restraints, "I-I didn't know you were one o' my superiooorrrrrrrs!"

After Blaine was freed, and Lucille calmed down (a tiresome and infuriating task for the both of them), Alfendi explained the situation to her. Lucille bit her lip anxiously.

"S-So..." she stuttered, "D-D-Daddy got a-another v-v-v-v-v-victim?"

Alfendi nodded, "From what Loopy and Lucy have told us, that conclusion is highly possible," he said, "Based on that evidence, I myself am..." he paused to think before snapping his fingers, "99.2 percent sure."

Lucille gave him a look of shock, "Y-You do a d-d-d-decimal?" she asked.

Blaine scoffed, "He's always done that, Lucille. I wouldn't be surprised if he began adding more, being as extra as he is."

Alfendi glared at the blonde inspector. "Look who's talking!" he exclaimed, "Mr. I Spend Five Hours Getting Ready and Think Everyone's Inferior to Me!"

Blaine sneered, "My  _apologies_ for at least  _trying_ to look professional in one of the top constabularies in England!"

They stopped abruptly as they heard Lucille whimper. They turned to see the poor girl covering her ears and trembling.

"S-Stop..." she whispered, "Y-Y-You two sound like D-Daddy an' Lucifer..." she glanced at Alfendi, "A-An' those arguments never ended well..."

Both Potty and Placid felt ashamed of themselves, along with Blaine. For a moment, they had forgotten that Lucille was, from what they inferred, a trauma victim and most likely terrified of fights.

Potty was the first to speak. "We're sorry, Lucille," he said. God, the apology felt strange on his tongue.

"S-S'a'ight." Lucille said, "I jus' wanted t' let you two know..." she inhaled deeply before releasing her breath.

"You were, um..." she started, "R-Readin' th' stories, right? Which one w-were you-um- on?" she managed to ask. Placid answered.

"I heard you read Blue Luna, so the next would beeeee..." he grabbed the next in the pile and showed it to Lucille, "This one!"

Lucille grabbed the book and read the title:

**_The Devil's Son and The Honest Princess_ **

She began to read.

_Once upon a time, there were a demoness who always told the truth._

_She warned the other children by whispering, "Devil's Son is coming, Devil's Son is coming!"_

_The children adored the girl. They loved how she always told the truth, and they soon named her the Honest Princess._

_One day, the girl came down, shouting, "Devil's Son is coming, hurry!"_

_The children scrambled to hide. But this time, they were too late, and so their blood splattered the walls._

_The End._  
\---

She finished, and Alfendi noticed the tears in her eyes that begged for release.

Blaine, too, noticed. "Miss Barde, please, if you feel uncomfortable, don't feel entitled to continue." he said. Lucille shook her head.

"No, it's a'ight... There's nowt t' worry about, an' there's only one story left anyway..." she said, picking up the last book and reading:

_**The Demonic Royals** _

_Once upon a time, there were five precious children. There were the eldest, who remained calm and collected; the triplets, two full of energy and one who were shy; and finally, the youngest, a bright beam of light who spoke to everyone._

_They had one true friend: the Prince of the Black Lily, who remained at their side._

_Then one day, their daddy imprisoned them. The prince disappeared, leaving the children all alone. At their new home, the Demon Club lived by the law of lily. However, the children found themselves lost, until they met a caring new friend._

_The children and their friend obeyed the law of lily, for in the Demon Club, the law of lily was absolute, as were the word of the Prince of the Black Lily._

_The children obeyed the law of lily, but the Count refused to like them._

_The children obeyed the law of lily, but the twin Barons continued to hurt them_

_The children obeyed the law of lily, but the little Dutchess taunted them still._

_But no matter what, the children and their friend remained faithful to the law of lily, until their friend were whisked away on a boat, leaving the children alone once more._

_The Prince of the Black Lily, despite the loss of a subject, found all this excruciatingly boring. So he issued a law of lily one last time. The children were to bury their very special friend, and when they did, they became royals._

_Sad, demonic royals, burdened by the law of lily, even when the tall man slaughtered everyone but them._

_The lonely royals trapped their memories in a box. Forever and ever..._  
\---

Placid could barely breathe as Lucille finished the story, head bowed in sorrow. Potty, however, was just too curious and asked, "Lucille, would it bother you to tell us what event each story pertains to?"

Blaine's head snapped in the inspector's direction. "Layton!" he scolded, "What, in your right mind, thinks-"

"It's fine!" Lucille exclaimed hurriedly, before anyone could argue. She looked up, "I'll do it if it means Daddy will-" she saw Alfendi and her eyes widened. She gestured to her hair, "Y-Your..." she tried to say something, but the words didn't seem willing to come out. She finally put her fingertips to her mouth before putting her hands down and whispering:

"Do you 'ave our problem too?" she asked.

Alfendi tilted his head in confusion until his brain registered what she meant.

He nodded, "Yes. And I'm the original." Potty said, Placid coming out in response. "Sadly so," he said, "And I was created by brainwashing after being in a coma." Lucille gave him an odd look.

"Brain...washin'???" she sounded out, as if the word had never came into her vocabulary before, "But... weren't you shot?" she asked, much to Alfendi's surprise. She continued, "Fauna told me a bit about you. I'd think bein' shot would be trauma'ic enough t' cause a personality switch. Mr. Lawson jus' 'appened t' think brainwashin' would work, an' th' conditions at th' time jus' made it seem so, if not alter th' traditional conditions a bit. Ya know, since you two remember things that 'appen in between..." at hearing herself say that, she flinched slightly.

Placid and Potty switched rapidly in reply, staying silent for several minutes before Placid finally said, "That's rather perceptive of you... and a rather big conclusion. But, oddly enough, it makes sense, and even  _he_ is willing to believe it."

Lucille's eyes widened and she quickly hid her face in her hands, blushing madly. "I-I thought you were gonna shut me up for sure, Mr. Alfendi, sir!" she said, "Daddy always did when I m-made li'le theories an' corrected 'im an' such..."

Alfendi, albeit a little concerned, pushed the feelings aside as he walked towards Lucille, who was chattering about nervously, with both Potty and Placid feeling in control.

With only a slight bit of hesitation from Placid, they hugged her, burying her face into his chest.

She went dead silent.

He rubbed her head (or what he could of it with her blasted cap), "Lucille, you have nothing to worry about," he said, "I do not wish in any way to harm you." He parted from her, and looked down to smile at her. He quickly saw that the poor girl's face was a burning scarlet, nearly glowing in Alfendi's shadow. Her mouth was agape in a cute fashion, eyes wide as the teacup saucers he kept. Her hands crept up to her hat, pulling the thing down to cover her face before letting a noise that was neither squeal nor scream, but rather both.

Whilst she did that, Alfendi turned to see Blaine glaring at him, the shadows around his face dark and unpleasant. Potty smirked before flipping Blaine off with a proud and wild grin that simply said, "Fuck you." Blaine blushed deep crimson and would've punched the inspector square in the face had it not been for Lucille finally removing her cap and placing it back on her head.

"A-A-A-Anyway..." she stuttered, "You w-wanted me t-t' s-sum up t-t-t-t-t-th' stories, r-right?" she managed to squeak out.

Placid held back a chuckle, "In a sense, yes. Just tell what event the story is based off of." he explained. He then lined each book up in order of what had been read from first to last. Lucille pointed at  _The Devuls Ofis_ , "This one's about me," she muttered somberly, "I were so sick o' bein' down there, so sick o' th' torture, tha' I risked goin' t' my dad's office int' dungeons t' get th' Master Key, which unlocked all th' cells... But I got caught, an' Daddy broke my legs wiv a 'ammer. I couldn't move for a week or two..." she wiped her eyes, pointing at the next one.

"Miss Destiny were about our friend, Destiny Knox," she stated, "She were a real good friend, never bitin' or pullin' our 'air or cuttin' us wiv knives like th' other kids. She were really sweet an' played wiv us all th' time!" she paused, "Then... she were adopted... Overseas, mind you. Daddy put one o' them needles they use to knock people out into 'er neck, an' then 'e stuffed 'er in a box before shippin' 'er off. We were right sad, we were..." She breathed deeply before continuing down the line:

-  _The Chiljren of Fredum_ : "Loosha found a li'le box tha' said 'Open if you want freedom!' She got pre'y traumatized from seein' a bunch of dismembered bits an' pieces."

-  _Mother_ : "This one were more of a cry for Mummy... Even we knew she were never gonna find us..."

-  _The Wolf Children_ : "Loosha 'ad wri'en a poem for Daddy that were a plea for us t' be let out. Aside from bein' angry, 'e found out about Lucifer, an' punished the both o' them. We tried t' kill 'im as revenge, but... we failed."

-  _The Bloody Rag Prince_ : "Lucifer were so nice. 'e'd make sure we were taught an' fed an' clothed... 'e'd even sew rags together for blankets! Even if 'e weren't very good at it..."

Then she paused, slowly beginning to point at  _The Other Girls_. "This one..." she began, hesitating once more.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Fauna, distraught and panting.

"Al!" she shouted, "Code Blood!"

Lucille and Blaine turned their attention to Alfendi. He looked as if he had been asked to kiss a black mamba, his face pale and entire body trembling. Nervously, he asked, both as Potty and Placid:

"Fauna... What the hell happened?"

Fauna grasped the sides of her head. "I-I don't know!" she panicked, "I just- I just-!"

Alfendi put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down, albeit panicking himself. He had never seen his elder sister be so scared before, he couldn't help but be fearful himself.

However, he pulled himself together. He lifted Fauna's head and looked at her square in the eyes. "Fauna, I need you to calm down and explain what happened." he demanded.

Fauna, although still in shock, nodded and sat down.

"I-I sent Arianna t-to walk the kids, and so-!" she tried to control her breathing before continuing, "And... 10, 15 minutes later, someone knocked on the door. So I opened it, and I was knocked out. When I got woken by the kids licking my face and Arianna shaking me, everyone was gone."

Alfendi felt his heart stop. "Every...one?" he said. Fauna nodded.

"There were signs of struggle too, so I think they were kidnapped..." she said, turning to Lucille, "I'm sorry I couldn't do jack shit for your siblings, Lou..."

Lucille did not respond. She only gave a blank stare that could set a soul aflame. She slowly took a shallow, quivering breath.

"Did-Did you see 'im?" she stammered. Fauna shut her eyes as if trying to remember.

"Y-Yeah..." she said, though sounding unsure, "I-I think it was the same guy from last night. You remember, right? The major creepo who claimed to be-"

"Our dad..." Lucille finished Fauna's sentence, face a blank and ghostly white.

She quickly turned to Alfendi and Blaine. "I know where 'e's takin' 'em." she said, the urgency in her voice clear as day, "We 'ave t' 'urry if we wanna see 'em alive."

Alfendi brain felt as if had been scrambled, questions dashed throughout his mind so fast that he almost couldn't comprehend the situation.

"Lucille, wait." He finally managed to say, "Where is your father keeping them?" he asked.

"Only place 'e would dare t' keep us." Lucille whispered.

" _A li'le place we called 'ell._ "


	7. Chapter 5: Stone Halls

_**A**_ _ **/N: WARNING! Somewhat light sexual content in this chapter! Please skip the section labeled with ~~~~~ if you are uncomfortable with NSFW material such as sexual intercourse/themes!**_ **_Additional notice: The following chapters may or may not be shorter than most as they are part of one "case file" and thus are being split into separate chapters- 5, 6, possibly 7. Thank you for your acknowledgement_** _ **.**_

 _ **Word Count**_ : _**4336**_

**Time-** **8:40 p.m.**

Alfendi had forced Lucille to stay until the next day ("It's too late to search now, it'll be dark before we find them!"), much to her despair. Blaine was sent home and Alfendi agreed to bring Lucille to his apartment, which sent the girl into a blushing mess.

When they made it there, Alfendi chastised himself for leaving the room so messy. Lucille didn't mind however ("I've been through worse, Mr. Alfendi, sir."). He went on to show her what was where and other basic things before they went to bed.

Or at least, _try_ to go to bed.

Lucille became incredibly flustered at the thought of sharing a bed, so, after several minutes of failed assurance, Placid attempted a compromise.

"Lucille," he said, "Perhaps you should sleep in the bed, I'll take the couch."

"No."

Potty was beginning to get frustrated, but it vanished at the realization that Lucille had not been the one to respond. He, instead, saw Loopy, looking around until her gaze landed on him. She gave him a sultry smirk.

 **~~~~~**  
**~~~~~**

"Well then~" she cooed in a teasing manner, slowly strutting up to the now blushing inspector, "Never thought you were th' type t' jus'... take a girl home at night~ Into yer apartment~ Wi' _no one around~~_ "

Both Potty and Placid blushed, albeit very different reasons.

"Loopy..." Placid struggled to say, backing up and falling on the couch, "I only brought you here because it's not safe back at your house..."

Loopy sat in his lap, facing him so that her chest was nerve-rackingly close to his face. "Comin' from you, I believe that," she said, giggling before lifting Alfendi's head so that his eyes met her, "But I'm not so sure your other side wants t' think that~"

In seconds, Potty was out, breathing heavily and eyes clouded with lust.

"Like hell I don't~" he said, grabbing onto her hips without warning and grinding.

Loopy grunted, grinding back in return before releasing a soft moan.

"God, you feel so big..." she whispered, "I'd fucking _love_ it if you could pound me senseless wiv' it~"

Just those words were enough to drive Potty mad with pleasure. Placid, on the other hand, was having none of it. While he did wish to give in, he didn't believe now to be the proper time. He wrenched control from Potty, "L-Loopy..." he said feebly, "This-This isn't right..."

"And?" Loopy put her chest closer to Alfendi's face, "I know Mr. Original's a red-blood," she trailed her fingers up his chest, "And if 'e's one, there's a good ol' chance you're a bit red-blooded too~"

Without hesitation, she captured him in an aggressive lip lock, grabbing the sides of his head and forcing her tongue into his mouth. He moaned in response.

"You need it, don't you~?" Loopy teased, "You've been beggin'~". She slowly put her hands underneath Alfendi's sweater, letting them roam his body.

She lightly grinded him. "Go on~" she purred before getting closer into his ear, "Why don't we take this t' bed~?I've been _dyin'_ to feel ya~"

***mini skip cause I can't write good smut for shit. STILL LIGHT LEMON WARNING THOUGH CAUSE WE'RE AT THE CLIMAX***

**Time- 9:03 p.m.**

"O-Oh God~!" she couldn't stop moaning, trapped in the ecstasy Alfendi's length gave her, "Please~! 'arder~!!"

Potty obliged, grinning as he knew she was close. Perhaps too close for his liking. He slowed down, hoping to delay her orgasm, but Loopy squeezed around him, bobbing up and down.

"D-Don't you _dare_ be a f-fuckin' tease!" she barked, "I-I wanna cum~!"

The moment those words passed her lips, she felt something inside her snap. With a loud moan, she came, white spilling onto Alfendi's member.

That combined with her tightness only triggered Alfendi's orgasm as he felt himself empty into her. They both collapsed, Alfendi pulling out and rolling onto his back, breathing heavily.

 **~~~~~**  
**~~~~~**

"Well!" Loopy suddenly said, "That were good fun~ Never knew someone as 'ot as you could be so good~"

"I'm never forgiving him for that..." Placid responded, completely ignoring Loopy's compliment.

"Ah don't be 'arsh on yerself," Loopy comforted, "It were bound t' 'appen wiv' Longstockin' anyway; I jus' fast forwarded it a few months or years."

For a moment, there was a still silence before Placid asked a question that had bothered him, or rather Potty, for 10 years.

"Why did you insist on murdering the other me all that time ago?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked in response, "A killer not bein' careful an' not disposin' 'er evidence ends up gettin' caught! I wanted t' kill ya before ya exposed me."

At that moment, Potty appeared.

"Oh I'd never turn you in," he said, "I preferred to see your crimes up close, and I adored you like some love sick fanboy. If I turned you in, I'd never get to witness it again."

"I'm fla'ered," Loopy said, Alfendi unsure of whether or not she was being sarcastic, "Not a lo'a people who're willin' t' get close an' inspect a serial killer; the ones that do usually become a victim themselves..."

She sighed, cuddling closer to Alfendi with a content smile. "If Lucille isn't up by tomorrow, tell whoever is that you need Lucille," she said, "They'll try an' force 'er out."

He chuckled, "Alright..." he said, before finally drifting off to sleep.

***

 

**Time- 6:22 a.m.**

 

Alfendi was awaken by a soft hand smacking him. He opened his eyes to see a blushing Lucille, dressed and wide eyed.

 

"We go'a leave!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone, "We're already late!"

 

With those words, Alfendi leapt from the bed, quickly getting dressed himself. As he did, Lucille asked in a whisper, "Did-Did we...?"

 

"Yes," Placid responded, knowing what she was trying to ask, "Although, in my defense, it was mainly Potty and Lily in control."

 

When he got no response, he turned to see Lucille blushing madly, almost glowing, with her face in her hands.

 

"Lucille, it's fine!" Alfendi exclaimed, putting on his lab coat, "It was..." he paused, trying to find the right words, "A spur of the moment event between people who were us but at the same time, not."

 

Lucille giggled, "Tha's one way t' put it... Now come along! We go'a hurry an' ge'em before dusk or they'll be dead!"

 

Alfendi retrieved his shoes, slipping them on with ease and grabbing necessities, water, phone, identification...

 

Then his eyes landed on something he hadn't used in four years.

 

"N-Not to be rude, Mr. Alfendi, um sir, but I suggest ya bring that gun," Lucille said, "My-My dad's pre'y dangerous, an'-an' I wouldn't want ya ge'in' 'urt..."

 

Alfendi glanced at the girl before looking back at the weapon on the dresser, barely in it's holster. Finally, after some thought, he grabbed it, strapping the holster on. They headed out the door.

 

***

 

**Time- 6:38 a.m.**

  
After a quick phone call to Blaine, they were in front of Big Ben. Lucille was first to speak.

"Does everyone 'ave their wagons?" she smacked herself upside the head, realizing her mistake, "Weapons, I'm-I'm right s-sorry..."

 

Blaine and Alfendi smiled before flashing their guns for Lucille to see. She gave a look of acknowledgement.

 

"I forgot t' mention tha' it's in Preston, Lancashire, so we go'a take a train. I'll take us through a shortcut t' th' train station."

 

Alfendi and Blaine nodded in response, and with that, they were off.

 

Lucille lead them down a variety of alleyways, albeit Lucy and Loopy coming out from time to time and having to be reminded of what they were doing (Loopy flirting with Alfendi and fueling Blaine's hatred all the while, of course). At some point, they passed by Lucille's work place. Upon passing it, a young woman came out the front door.

 

"Lucille?" A voice called out, and Lucille recognized it to be Mariana.

 

"Mariana?" Lucille questioned back, "¿Por que estás aquí?"

 

***(Why are you here?)***

 

"¡Yo trabajo turno de la mañana! Y tu, ¿Que haces aquí?" Mariana's tone was critical, "¿Con dos hombres en la mañana temprano?" Lucille blushed deeply, as did Alfendi as he understood what Mariana was implying.

 

***(I work the morning shift! And you, what are you doing here? With two men in the early morning?)***

 

Mariana then approached Lucille and placed something in her hands. Lucille, being curious, peeked into her hand and made a noise of embarrassment. Alfendi peeped over her shoulder, managing to barely see two brightly colored wrappers as Lucille looked at her friend and squeaked, "¿Por que?"

 

Mariana simply put a hand on Lucille's shoulder. "Cuidate, Lucille. Cuidate." And she went back into the cafe.

 

***(Be safe, Lucille. Be safe)***

 

It was silent before Lucille shouted. "¡Vamos a mi casa tortura!"

 

***(We are going to my torture house!)***

 

Silence once more. As they turned to leave, they heard from the window, a thick Spanish accent, "Then whatever god you believe in be with you..."

 

A chill was sent down Alfendi's spine. Lucille, too, shivered before briskly walking in front of the inspectors, tossing the items from Mariana into a nearby trash can.

 

"Lucille..." Blaine said, "Does she know?"

 

Lucille nodded solemnly, "Caught me cuttin' myself... She weren't 'appy an' forced me t' tell 'er everythin'..."

 

She continued on, leading the two men through the alleyway maze she seemed to know so well. Soon, they came across the street where the train station was. Heading inside, they found to there delighted surprise that the next train came in ten minutes. Hurriedly purchasing tickets, they boarded a train to Nottingham. Nottingham turned to Manchester, and Manchester finally turned to Preston.

 

As the train to Preston began  move, Alfendi felt the urge to question Lucille. On what, he couldn't decide, but he felt the urge either way. After a while, with Blaine asleep and Lucille soon following, he finally plucked up the courage.

 

"Lucille," the girl's eyes snapped open and looked at him, "Why did your father abuse you?"

 

Lucille cowered slightly at the question. In a whisper, she answered.

 

"Daddy were super religious; 'e didn't like weird eye colors. Black, yellow, white... But out of all colors, 'e 'ated red th' most. Said it were th' true demon eye color." Looking to see if he was listening, she continued, "'e always said 'e were God's chosen One, or summat. A lo'a th' kids thought 'e went mad at some point. I know I thought so..."

 

She stopped talking after that. Alfendi felt no need to push her any further either. They were all silent for the remainder of the journey.

 

***

  
**Time- 9:41 a.m.**

Upon reaching Preston, Lucille took them to a town. The town itself wasn't very modern, with minimal street lights and a dirt road, but it did give off a calming, relaxed feeling, like the sort of place where everyone knew everyone and everything about them. Lucille sighed.

 

"I've missed this owd place..." she said, memories flooding her head. She turned to the inspectors, "It's somewhere int' woods. Jus' follow me an' don't stray."

  
They continued, various hellos and hugs from residents who had missed their now grown Lucille. They walked and walked until finally, they stopped at a house, next to the woods.

"My 'ouse..." Lucille said in a melancholic and fearful tone. Despite this, however, she continued on, dragging along Alfendi and Blaine. After a few moments of trailing along the edge, they stopped.

 

 

"'ere..." she said, standing in front of the woods. As Alfendi examined the area, he realized that the place where Lucille stood was littered with twigs and pine straw, branches that were still up looking disturbed and strewn about.

 

As if people had constantly been coming through them.

 

"C'mon..." Lucille said, "Th' trail's this way..."

 

They followed her into the trees without hesitation, the streetlights soon disappearing behind them.

 

**Time- 10:01 a.m.**

 

They had reached a trail, not very wide, but from where they were it seemed to go on endlessly.

 

"This way." Lucille said firmly, heading in the uphill direction of the path. Alfendi and Blaine gave each other a quick glance before hurrying after her.

 

They walked for what seemed like hours before Lucille suddenly stopped, staring at a root intensely. Alfendi looked at it as well, Blaine following suite. It was a rather large root, gnarled and twisted up, slight splinters rising from it's surface.

 

Lucille said nothing, only running off in the direction they had faced to see the root.

 

"Lucille!" Alfendi shouted, soon running after her alongside Blaine. Even so, she sped ahead of them, the only thing to keep track of her being her blinding white pants.

 

_**She ran with a speed that made it seem like she had done this many times before.** _

 

With heavy panting, they finally caught up with her. She stood at the edge of a lake, green with algae and dark with clustered weeds.

 

"Th'- Th' boat's gone..." Alfendi heard Lucille stutter, "D-Daddy..."

 

"I guess we swim." Alfendi said.

 

Blaine did a double take in disgust, "In that sick mess of germs?! Layton, have you lost your-"

 

_Splash!_

  
Alfendi and Blaine snapped their heads to see that Lucille had dived in, already swimming to the other end. Alfendi gave Blaine a smug smirk.

"Swimming, Bratwright. Unless you want to get bitten by snakes and spiders."

He dived, not even bothering to remove his lab coat or shoes. Blaine, albeit hesitant, followed them across the lake.

Once across, Lucille continued running, not caring for the wet clothes that clung to her skin. Alfendi and Blaine took chase until they saw her standing on the porch of an old, ratchety house in a clear opening.

It had the feel of an old cabin home, with it being isolated and all, but looked very similar to some of the suburban, two story houses near Scotland Yard. It appeared to have been painted a light shade of blue, perhaps a cerulean or lapis shade, but whatever color had been there was fading, only leaving the pale remains of paint behind.

The foliage and ivy that swarmed around the porch almost seemed as though it were trying to snatch them up and drag them into the depths of the house. Its beams and stairs were splintered and warped, while some were missing entirely. The roof was caving in, and in the brightening daylight of the early morning, Alfendi could make out the tinted, shattered and dusty windows that made the inside of the house appear pitch black. There were vast amounts of spider webs which clung to the ceiling and the arch above the porch, some still having their fairly sizeable residents living with them.

One such deciding to come down as they approached.

The spider wasn't very large, although it was big enough to be uncomfortable. Its hair was a light brown, darker brown stripes and spots decorating its legs and around its big black eyes.

It landed on a rail, an unnerving distance from Lucille, who stood the closest to the top of the porch. Lucille, however, seemed unfazed, instead giving a look of surprised recognition and approaching it.

"I remember you!" she exclaimed, holding out her hand as the aracnid slowly creeped on. She giggled, "Guardian Spider~" she cooed.

"I hope you know that that thing can bite you at any given time..." Blaine said, trying and failing to sound brave.

"Oh 'e 'as," Lucille replied bluntly, "Several times. But after a while, 'e star'ed t' come by regularly. When 'e began t' bite some o' th' kids tha' bullied us, I star'ed t' call 'im our 'Guardian Spider'."

She giggled again and looked at the spider. "Listen, Lucifer an' th' others are down there again," Lucille told the spider with a tone of urgency, "I need ya t' make sure nowt too bad 'appens to 'em."

With a sense of understanding, the spider lifted its frontmost legs and waved them about before crawling off Lucille, scurrying across the porch and disappearing under the house.

There was a moment of silence, save the chirps of the early birds. Suddenly, Lucille spoke.

"A'ight," she said, "Let's start movin'."

She approached the door and took hold of the knob. She rattled it for a bit before cursing under her breath, "'e locked th' damn door..." She took out a pen and began scribbling a note on her hand. Once done, she stood still for a bit before sighing in slight frustration. She turned and looked at the inspectors.

"Stress me out!" she demanded.

Both men gave her a concerned look.

"I beg pardon?" Blaine asked in utter disbelief. Lucille made a distressed gesture; no words came out for a few seconds before she repeated herself.

"Stress me out! If there's nowt t' stress me out, then Loopy or Baker won't appear an' break down th' door!"

There was a silence as they thought of something stressful. Alfendi's face suddenly twisted into one of horror.

"You still have all your student loans to pay off..." he said eerily. Lucille's eyes widened. Her hands slowly went to the sides of her head as Alfendi continued.

"You also have taxes... and you can't drive to a bank to pay them off, so you try to pay them off online..." he noticed Lucille's increasing panic, "But there's no WiFi..." Lucille froze in terror. Alfendi saw it fit to deliver the final line.

" _ **And they're all due tomorrow...**_ "

Lucille fainted.

Blaine panicked, "Layton, the point was to stress her, not terrify her!"

As Alfendi was about to respond, Lucille's body stirred; she got up, wobbling slightly. Then, lifting her head, she looked at Blaine and Alfendi before speaking.

"Prof?" Lucy had come out, "Blaine? Wot are we doin' 'ere?"

"Lucille needed to break down the door." Alfendi responded.

"Ah, a'ight... Wot'd ya do t' stress 'er?"

"Worse scenarios with student loans."

"Oh God, Prof, no! We still 'ave so many t' pay off!"

"Oh."

Blaine suddenly butted in, "See!? I said it was terror and not stress! Layton, you idio-"

"C'mon, Blaine, it got th' job done!" Lucy interrupted, "Now, stand back; I'm bout t' bust down th' sucker!"

And true to her word, Lucy began backing up. Down the stairs, past Alfendi and Blaine, backing up, backing up...

She finally stopped at the edge of the opening, poised to sprint. The air became silent, and the leaves ceased to rustle.

Suddenly, with a loud battle cry, Lucy began running to the door at full speed; she zoomed past the inspectors, bounding over the steps and onto the porch. Then, with a great ferocity, she rammed her entire body into the door, effectively busting it off its hinges as she stumbled and fell into the house.

"I'm in!" she shouted.

Eyes wide and jaws dropped, Blaine and Alfendi cautiously strolled inside. Upon entering, Alfendi got a peculiar feeling. It wasn't entirely bad, no; in fact, it was the same feeling he got when returning to his apartment from a vacation or when entering an empty hotel room.

A sense of tranquility.

The inside of the house fared no better than what the trio had seen on the exterior. The wooden floored hall was narrow, seeming even more so with the large, ceiling high closet on the left.

From where they stood, they had a clear view of the dusty and dull kitchen, illuminated in the morning light. Alfendi took note of the damaged floors, loose tiles scattered about and stains everywhere. The torn and scratched wallpaper, seeming to have once been a deep purple, was now a faded lavender. The wood corridor was scratched and graying in some spots, and the rug they stood on that covered the floor seemed stiff and musty.

Overall, in Alfendi's eyes, this house looked as if it hadn't been inhabited for years. And it was so quiet!

Where could Lucius hide in a house like this?

Before they could continue further into the house, Lucy pointed to the closet.

"There..." Lucille said, "We 'ave t' 'ead down th' closet..."

Alfendi turned to gaze at the closet. It was rather thin, but what it lacked in width was made up in height. In fact, the more Alfendi studied it...

The more it looked as if he could _just_ fit inside.

"You're about as tall as my dad, so you'd be able to get in there..." Lucille said, "But I'd mentally prepare myself if I were you... Depending on 'ow many 'e's got down there, the screams might give ya a fright..."

With the warning in mind, Alfendi approached the closet; a thought came to him.

"Why would the entrance be so close to the door?" he asked Lucille. She smiled sadly in response.

"False 'ope... The door could only be actually opened by a key. Puttin a small chance to escape jus' outta reach. That were the real torture..."

Alfendi's heart clenched. He wondered if the Bakers had ever tried to escape more than once. He wondered if any of them had made it close to safety. His knees began to tremble as he opened the closet.

There were a variety of suits and aprons. This only confused Alfendi more. It wasn't the fact that there _were_ clothes in the closet, although that was slightly puzzling, but rather...

**_Every suit in the closet was clean._ **

Lucille and Blaine seemed to notice it too. Lucille stood there, paralyzed, before Blaine spoke.

"Was your father an uptight and strict man?" he asked, "I've never seen so many suits in one closet!"

Loopy gave a dark chuckle in response. "Aye. Said that 'e ''ad t' look 'is best for God'. Bunch o' bullshit, if ya ask me."

Her face twisted into a disgusted scowl. "Thinkin' 'imself to be God's Messiah... Ha! Like 'ell 'e were; in fact..." She paused, searching for the right phrase. Then, her eyes grew wide, and she clenched her teeth from within her mouth.

"I'd say 'e's more o' th' Son o' th' Devil 'imself."

Her eyes shifted to the suits and back to Alfendi. "I donno if Baker or Barde 'ave warned ya, but there's bound t' be alo'a screamin' down below."

Alfendi only nodded in reply. He moved the suits to the side, searching for something that proved an entrance was there. Suddenly, he noticed a slip of white paper at the bottom of the closet. Picking it up, he read the message on the front, in a loopy and elegant font:

_**Only for the eyes of Angels and the Christ Savior** _

Holding back a laugh at the childish note, he unfolded it, reading it to himself. It read:

_**To enter Hell, one must look for the demon faces in the warped voids.** _

_**The fanged will bite the one who stabbed the snake with his horns.** _

This immediately frustrated Alfendi. He had never been too good at puzzles, despite his family name. He searched and searched, but nothing seemed to jump out at him. The back of the cabinet was old and faded, three spots scorched, knotted and warped.

It hit him at that moment.

He began inspecting each scorched spot, over and over. To his increased frustration, however, he still could not find anything of notice. He suddenly had an idea.

"Lucille," he began, "Are you and your father, in anyway, imaginative? And or creative?" He turned to his assistant.

"Aye." she said shyly, "Lucifer told us 'ow Daddy would see faces on marble walls or wood. I star'ed doin' the same thing after a while."

Alfendi gave a triumphant grin. "Come here for a moment." he beckoned her over. As she approached, he pointed at the scorched circles.

"Do you see any faces, Luce?" he asked

In response, Lucille began studying the black spots, twisting and turning her head as she looked. A look of surprise came upon her face as she pointed to the highest one in the right corner.

"Ay, that one looks like someone with horns or summat!" she exclaimed, next pointing to the lowest right spot, "An' that one looks like a snake!"

With this information, Alfendi immediately pressed the spot Lucille hadn't mentioned.

Something clicked.

He pressed the spot in the top right corner. Another click. He pressed the last scorch mark.

There was a low rumbling as the back of the closet slid, revealing a cave leading downward. As he was about to step forward, he heard it.

A loud, piercing scream. His blood ran cold, growing colder as he realized the scream had come from Loosha.

He heard a growl. Lucas was trying to fight back. He then heard the desperate cries of Lucifer.

"Stop it! Stop it! Leave 'er alone!" Alfendi heard Lucifer shout. He, Blaine and Lucille rushed down the cave, careful not to trip on the stray rocks that jutted out from the floors and walls.

After a few minutes, they came out and into a stone hall. Countless jail cells adorned the sides, all of them empty yet drenched in the dried blood of previous victims. The stench was terrible, the combination of urine and defecation overbearing for the trios' noses. They began walking down the hallway, quickly as to reach the screams that grew ever louder.

They soon reached an intersection, three more stone paths, all looking the same. The screams echoed, neither Alfendi nor his two comrades could tell where they came from.

Then they heard footsteps.

_Clip, clop, clip, clop_

Loud, heavy footsteps of heeled shoes connecting with stone.

_Clip, clop, clip, clop_

Alfendi and Blaine heard Loopy whisper behind them, the fear dripping from her mouth.

"Oh God...! 'e's 'ere!"

Before he or Blaine could ask, gas poured from the vents and filled their lungs. Moments before passing out, Alfendi looked up to see the blurry, shadowy figure of a man no taller than himself.

Giving up all resistance, his vision turned to black.


	8. Chapter 6: Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the angels you thought could protect you are the ones that let you down...

**_A/N: Warning: If you have Dissociative Identity Disorder, note that not everything in here is accurate, and I apologize and acknowledge this in advance as it is for the sake of plot continuation_**.

**_Word Count:_ ** **_2631_ **

**Time: ???**

Blaine felt his eyes drift open. He looked around to find himself sitting on a green chair in an office. It was tidy, small stacks of paper neatly placed on the large desk that was parked in the near middle of the room, and file cabinets in a simple row against the left wall. Against the right wall, there was a small shrine, decorated with pictures of Jesus and candles; a fairly sized cross was placed on the wall above the shrine. In the back, there was a corkboard with five pictures. Upon inspecting them, he realized with horror that pictures were of the Baker children when they were young.

**_The exact same pictures that Lucille had shown them._ **

Blaine noticed the door in the back. Before he could get up to check it, however, it opened to reveal a shadowy figure.

"Layton! You're-!" Blaine paused. The man behind the door may have been as tall as Alfendi, but it was anyone but.

The man had deep, jet black hair and stubble, his eyes a bright, glowing green. The suit he wore was clean and crisp, showing him to be a man of whom no one was to trifle with. The same could've been said for his pants and shoes; they showed nothing but professionalism.

"Hello!" the man suddenly said in a kind and soothing voice, his stern face immediately switching to a friendly smile, "Mr... Dartwright, correct? It's what your badge states anyway."

Blaine only nodded, too afraid to speak.

The man seemed to notice this, putting his hands up in a calming matter.

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable, as well as attacking you. The Lord does not wish us to attack our brethren, after all."

Blaine calmed down, albeit still a little jumpy. This man seemed so kind and friendly; how could he abuse his own children?

"I myself have already asked for forgiveness. Both for you and me, as you were the ones to trespass." he stated the last portion in a matter-of-factly tone. He sat at the desk in front of Blaine.

"However, I digress." he smiled, "You did return my daughter, and now I can possibly continue her therapy."

Blaine's heart began to quicken.

"What therapy?" he asked cautiously. The man sighed.

"I'm unsure as of whether or not it's obvious, but my dear Lucille is... not in the best mental state..." he tapped his fingernails against the desk. "Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Lucius. Lucius Baker; a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand. Blaine wearily took it.

"Blaine Dartwright; the pleasure's all mine. If you don't mind me asking, what mental state?"

Lucius sighed again, leaning back into his chair before speaking.

"A long time ago, perhaps 16 or summat years, my children were kidnapped, all five of them. When they were found six years later, it was on the side of the road. They refused to come back home, claiming that  _I_ was the one who had abducted them, even though I had been mourning with my wife. I can only assume their kidnapper looked like me..." he stood up, walking over to the pictures on the corkboard, "I started attempting to regain their trust, but it's been easier said than done; they keep screaming for me to get away."

He turned to look back at Blaine, "Does she trust you?" he suddenly asked.

Blaine hesitantly nodded, "In a way."

"You wouldn't mind convincing her I'm safe, would you? The yellow eyed man has fled in terror, so I can't ask him. I'll allow you any method and any reward."

Blaine thought about this. Lucius didn't seem like a terrible man, rather someone who wished to be loved by his children again. And if Layton had fled, then he saw this as a chance to take Lucy as his own.

So, if anything, he didn't regret his decision.

***

**Time: ???**

Alfendi awoke to the searing pain in his head. He tried to rub his head before he realized his state.

He was strapped down to a mental patient table.

Potty immediately panicked, struggling against the thick leather binds until Placid forced him to stop. He suddenly heard a raspy and dry voice a few feet next to him.

"A...l...f...e...n...d...i...? Tha- T..hat you...?"

It was Lucifer!

"Lucifer!" Alfendi exclaimed in response, "What's going on!?"

"D-Dadd...y..." Lucifer strained. Suddenly, they heard footsteps.

_Clip, clop, clip, clop_

Alfendi's heart seized and tightened as he remembered those heavy footsteps.

A door opened, but Alfendi could not see who had entered, only hearing the footsteps grow closer to his table.

_Clip, clop, clip, clop_

They stopped and Alfendi saw that his captor wore a wooden mask, painted gold and white.

"I'd keep still if I were you,  _demon..._ " a voice from behind the mask spoke, oozing hatred and disgust, "You are in the presence of God's chosen Messiah."

Neither Placid nor Potty could think straight, thoughts scampering about like frightened animals. He felt a sharp pain in his right arm and he yelled in anguish.

"Hurt?" the man asked, "Good. You deserve every bit of pain I give you. Those yellow eyes only enunciate your demon form."

"What did you do to me!?" Potty raged, thrashing about to escape.

"Hm.. And a violent personality to match. Just a few slashes to the arm, nothing more, unfortunately." He muttered the last part, "But you're a lucky demon. I won't start the real purification and banishment until I deem you worthy of it. This one, however..."

He walked over to whom Alfendi could only assume was Lucifer pretending to be asleep. The masked man rose up the knife edged with Alfendi's crimson blood, "Don't you  _dare_ try and fool me, you despicable spawn of Satan!" He dug the knife into Lucifer's shoulder, and the boy screamed, failing to hold up the guise.

"Leave him be!" Placid yelled, "Or you'll be under worse charges than you already are!"

In retaliation, the masked man stuck the knife in the same wound, this time twisting and rocking it back and forth. Lucifer responded with even louder screams that pierced Alfendi's eardrums.

"I don't obey orders spouted from the mouths of  _demons_!" the man shouted in fury, "Creatures like  _you_ are beneath me!! God  _himself_ chose  _me_  to eradicate you all!!!"

Alfendi continued to struggle. This man was nothing short of insane; Alfendi couldn't comprehend what was happening, but he did understand one sole thing:

This man was no Messiah.

***

 **T** **ime-**   **???**

She woke up with a fierce jolt, rolling out of the crude bed she lay in and onto the cold, stone floor. Slowly getting up, she found herself trapped in a cell. Her heart began beating faster, gasping for air as she recognized her surroundings.

It was her old prison.

Lucille walked to the barred wall, gripping the cold, rusty iron. Out of pure survival instinct, she cried out.

"'elp! P-Please?!"

No answer.

"Please!? Somebody 'elp, I'm beggin' you!!"

Still no response.

She was alone.

_Just like before._

Her heart felt as though it were being compressed into nothing as she stumbled back, the hopelessness of the situation seeping in. She sunk to the floor and sobbed. Sobbed and sobbed until her eyes could produce tears no more.

It was then she heard the little voices in her head. The voices she hated beyond belief.

 _Oh_ , get UP! Loopy cried out,  _Ya jus' gonna sit there an' bawl while Mr. Two Face and Shitwright are prolly bein' tortured?!_

"Don't remind me, please!" Lucille responded aloud in horror. She suddenly heard another scream, a man. It was different; she'd never heard It before.

 _Alfendi!_ Lucy exclaimed. Lucille felt her insides squirm and twist about in fear. "Y- You two got any plans?" she asked.

 _Move._ Loopy replied with a firmness no one could disobey. Lucille felt a sharp pain in her head as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw herself. She was no longer in control.

Loopy stood up, immediately walking over to the bars and inspecting them.

Too thick to hack through with any knife she owned, even in their rusty condition.

Too tough for her currently quivering knees. Damn her father for using such a strong sedative!

She looked around for the lock. Upon seeing it, she unbuttoned her coat, digging around in the small inner breast pocket for...

"Bingo!" she exclaimed, pulling out a paperclip and bobby pin.

She immediately went to work, unfolding the paperclip and putting it and the bobby pin in the keyhole. She placed her ear on the little box as she listened for the heavenly click that ensured her freedom.

After a bit of frustrated attempts, her paperclip broke. Loopy began banging the bars with her head in desperation.

"GoOOOOD jus' LET ME  **OUT** ALREADY!!"

Knees gaining a great strength, she kicked the bars, which promptly broke before falling.

 _Could've been a lot easier if you 'ad jus' rammed yaself into th' bars..._ Lucy sang accusingly.

"Shut it, Longstockin'!" Loopy barked.

She walked out, taking a long, hard look down each end of the hall. Her gut said left, but the others just wouldn't shut up about going right.

So she went left to spite them. After a while, she came to a large iron door.

And someone was screaming behind it.

Loopy tried grabbing the handle, but... It was hot? She started panicking as she realized someone was probably boiling in there. She put her sleeves over her hands before violently opening the door.

There, on a mental hospital bed and blindfolded, was Luna, practically being cooked alive.

The entire room was iron, a fire burning bright in each corner and heating the room to an unbearable degree.

Loopy only hesitated for a moment before grabbing the bed and swiftly rolling it out the room, closing the door behind her.

Luna still screamed as Loopy ripped off the blindfold and fiercely held her head, "Luna, calm th' fuck down!"

Upon hearing and recognizing the voice of her sister, Luna stopped screaming.

"Lo-Loopy?" she stuttered, cheeks flushed and some parts of her body tender. Too tender.

"Ya gotta get someplace cowd, ya've been cookin' for far too long." Loopy poked at her sister's shoulders to prove the point.

Luna nodded in response, slowly sinking to the floor. Loopy picked her up and carried her back to the entrance, which she was surprised she had remembered where it was. Putting Luna down, Loopy looked her in the eyes.

"If ya 'ear owt, run for cover." she ordered, Luna nodding. Loopy left, continuing down the hall. She walked and walked but everywhere she went just seemed to lead in a circle. Finally, she huffed.

"Fine, I give up. Lu! Could use a smidge of help!" she shouted, as she took a pen out of her hat and began writing.

Lucille, sensing the distress, opened her eyes to see she had the wheel again. She looked at her hand, seeing the loopy cursive her personality had left behind.

_Lead the goddamn way Lu_

Lucille looked around only to panic. She didn't recognize this area.

She stamped her foot in aggravation. How was she supposed to help if Loopy didn't even lead her to a place she remembered? Maybe Loopy had meant Lucy?

After failing to coax Lucy out (all she did was bang her head on the wall), Lucille simply turned around and started heading back to the first door she saw. As she reached for the door, she noticed something on the knob.

"Li'le Guardian Spider!" she exclaimed, holding out her hand, to which the little arachnid gladly crawled onto.

"Do you know where t' go?" she asked it, "I seem to 'ave go'en myself lost..."

With a little wave of it's legs, it hopped out of her hand and back onto the doorknob. Lucille went through the door as the little creature scurried down the hall; she followed it until she came to a wooden door. There was no sound behind it, but Lucille put her ear to it.

Nothing.

She twisted the knob a bit.

Locked.

She then noticed the little spider climb up and into the keyhole. After a while, there was a click, to which Lucille pushed the door open.

Behind the door was a whimpering, blindfolded Loosha, wrists strapped above her head and a variety of wires attached to her arms.

Lucille was confused by this method of torture until there was another click, then a loud hum.

Loosha's screams echoed off the walls and into the hall as the volts coursed through her veins. Her body strained and jolted as she struggled to break free, all while Lucille watched in horror.

She was only brought out of her horror when she felt the spider on her hand. It jumped onto the ground, scurrying to the electrical box on the far wall.

Lucille followed, quickly searching for a switch to turn the torture device off. She searched and searched but couldn't find anything obvious. After spending far too long searching and hearing her sister scream, she went with the only viable option she hoped wouldn't end in her sister's death.

She smashed it with her elbow.

The screams stopped abruptly as the Baker child fell limp. It hadn't been long, but Loosha had been through high voltage, much more than a safe amount.

Lucille ripped off Loosha's blindfold. The girl's face was calm, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Lucille held her hand to her sister's mouth, hoping to feel a breath.

To her relief, it was there, albeit faint. Detaching Loosha from the wires, Lucille carried her sister to a small, unused area of the dungeons.

Upon coming back out into the hall, she heard a voice call her name.

"Lu!"

It was hushed and small; it seemed to come from below. Getting on all fours, she crawled towards the sound, the little spider following suit. They both stopped in front of a small, barred storm drain. Just through the hole, Lucille saw a pair of large, red eyes staring back from the dark.

"Lucas?" she called out into the drain. The eyes, in response, came out to reveal the face of the small Baker.

"It is you!" he cried out, "I'm in our li'le 'idin' spot! Daddy still doesn't seem t'know about it!" Lucille saw him grin a bright, childlike grin she hadn't seen in so long.

"Luna's by th' entrance, and I just put Loosha into a blank area," Lucille called out, "If you can get them to th' safe spot, I'll get Mr. Layton, Mr. Dartwright, an' Lucifer there! Then we can-"

Before she finished, Lucille felt a thick, heavy cloth being forced over her mouth and nose as she passed out. Lucas leapt back, eyes wide and hands over his mouth.

The spider also crawled between the bars, stopping a few seconds as though it was sad to leave the assaulted Baker behind. Regardless, it went down into the darkness. Then, a voice spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry, Luce..." Blaine muttered, "But you have to understand; your father misses you." he glanced into the storm drain. "I'll come by later. You'll need to warm up to him as well."

Blaine then swiftly picked up Lucille and carried her down the hall, blissfully unaware that he had now been dubbed a Fallen Angel as Lucas watched from the shadows with sorrow. Eyes glued to the traitor, he had to hold back his cries for his sister as she was carried further away from the light of safety.

And as Blaine held Lucille, walking through the stone corridors, a pair of red eyes were just opening...

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the long ass hiatus: Finals, winter break, Christmas, and me starting to lose interest. But I'm back! And determined to fucking finish this (because my personal goal is to ACTUALLY FINISH A STORY). Anyhow, see you guys next chapter! Boii~!**

**Author's Note:**

> \- Again, all characters not associated with Level-5 are MINE. You must ask if you want to use them for any purposes.  
> \- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE PROFESSOR LAYTON FRANCHISE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO LEVEL-5.  
> \- PLEASE DON'T BE A BITCH IN THE COMMENTS. Only friendly criticism, please.


End file.
